Huntress
by RedLightsRedFights
Summary: Logan O'Brian has been hunting the supernatural for as long as she could remember. Protecting innocent lives and facing off against anything that threatens human kind, she has friends in both high and very low places. Yet when tasked with destroying a demon posing as the Butler to a boy she failed to save in the past, Logan finds her zealot views wavering. Bard/OC.
1. On the Scent

That night was dark, shrouded in black as her steps were swift along the path. There was a sort of feel to the air, something that made her heart pick up pace. Close- so close. The crossbow in her arms felt heavy, and she loaded in a bolt, looking down for just a moment to take in the cross engraved into the silver tip. She heard the sound of a carriage coming up the path and glanced back, narrowing her eyes. She swiftly removed herself from the path, slipping into the forest that lined it, out of sight.

The carriage slipped by, the horses hooves hitting the pavement in an almost uniform beat. She caught a glimpse of the driver as he gently flicked the reins to urge the animals forward. She also saw, just barely, a woman wearing red in the cabin. Then, it was gone, heading back up the path toward her destination. Stepping back out onto the path again, she picked up her pace, her long coat sweeping out behind her.

She saw the glow on the horizon before she reached the crest of the hill where the forest ended. Deep down, she knew she was too late. She reached the top of the hill, hearing a woman's wail of grief and horror, and looked down to see the Phantomhive manor alight with flames. With an irritated snarl, she unloaded the crossbow and hooked it onto her back.

"Ah, bad luck!"

She turned to glance over her shoulder, one brow cocked.

"You again?"

The man smiled at her, revealing rows of shark-like razor teeth, his flaming red hair hanging about his slender shoulders, red framed glasses framing his lime green eyes.

"You know, Logan, you need to stay one step ahead of the enemy to get the jump on them!" he teased, walking up the path toward her, waggling a finger at her as if scolding a child.

"Oh, indeed?" Logan turned to face him, her back to the flames. Even at this distance, it warmed her skin, "Ya seem awfully cheeky about this, Sutcliff. One would almost mistake ya from somethin' darker in nature than a divine bein'."

"Oh, you know how to make a lady blush!" Grell Sutcliff gushed, clapping a hand on her shoulder, "Maybe it's your accent, I do so love the way the Irish sound!"

"And here I thought I was insultin' ya," Logan grunted, glancing back once more at the flames, "I suppose you're here to collect their Records, then?"

"Oh so now, there's the funny thing!" said Grell, "The parents are on the to-die list, certainly, but the boy- he's just simply not there."

"So he's still alive?" asked Logan, eyes widening a bit.

"I didn't say that!" said Grell with a smirk, "I said he just isn't on the to-die list. Even if your name isn't there, you CAN still die, you know, my dear Logan!"

Logan wasn't listening anymore. She was looking back at the burning manor and unhooking her crossbow from her back, loading a bolt again. The boy's birthday was that night. He had turned ten years old. Ciel Phantomhive- now possibly the last Phantomhive alive.

That is to say… IF he was still alive.

They never recovered the boy's body. The parents had been found dead. The manor was reduced to a ruin that was to be flattened out soon. The flames gone, the ashes settled, Logan walked in the dark ruins, eyes scanning the ground as she walked, her irises glowing unnaturally, making everything she saw in a new, sharp light. Indeed, there were traces here of things most unkind.

Her targets. They had the boy.

But what… what were they planning to do with the child? Logan gritted her teeth, a slow anger bubbling in her. Disgusting cultists with their false gods… They spoke of purifying the unclean when they themselves were the filthiest thing Logan had ever hunted. At lease demons and reapers had codes of honor and a system.

Logan knew there was no hope for the boy. They had left traces, but that was all. Nothing distinct, nothing to go off of. She lost the trail that day, the first time in her career as a Hunter that she had done so. She had returned to Ireland empty handed, with nothing but wounded pride. But Logan O'Brian was never one to allow anything to slow her down for long.

No, never for long…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*TWO YEARS LATER.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

England hadn't changed much. Logan stepped out of her carriage, pulling her bag along behind her with her eyes narrowed critically. Sixty years she had been at this. She sometimes wished her age would finally catch up to her, but as she caught her reflection in the window of the shop she passed on her brisk walk to the hotel, she took note how she still looked like she was in her twenties.

Logan had returned to London with some reluctance. She didn't like being reminded of her one failed case, and she especially detested being dragged in on something based on theories and not facts. Yet, her contacts insisted that there had been demon activity as of late, based on their 'gut feelings'. How quant. Logan had agreed to come down to check on things and deal with any demon she could find- if there was one. Considering most of her contacts were over paranoid humans, she was guessing this was a wild goose chase.

She checked into the hotel and dropped off her belongings in her room before moving on to the streets. Since carrying about her favored crossbow would be a bit conspicuous, she had to settle for a pistol tucked at her hip, concealed by her long black coat. Logan pulled her hair from her eyes. It took subtle concentration to keep it at its raven black color, rather than it's true shade. She had a low rimmed hat on to cover her eyes slightly as they glowed, darting around the ground and buildings, searching for any traces of the unnatural.

Well what do you know…

Logan paused, looking down at the ground. All around her, she could see the soft glow of auras. It was an easy thing for her, but it made her irises shine brightly, bringing somewhat unwanted attention. Auras were sharpest around their owners, but they could leave traces. Colors meant different emotions, she had come to learn, emotions and personality types. While shapes and textures revealed what exactly the color belonged to. Humans were rather boring, their auras like wavering solid masses, sometimes pulsating. But a demon's aura…

It was always black. Logan had never encountered one that had shown any sort of bright color. And the texture of it seemed to jump out, jagged around the edges and harsh, staining. It was very difficult to miss a demon's aura.

And one had definitely been in the streets of London. So Logan did have something of worth to do it seemed. She swiftly began to track it. Of course she wouldn't outright attack the demon in the street, and especially not so unequipped. A demon was a tough opponent to bring down, she would need the correct tools. But if a demon was wandering London, surely it was in a human form. If she could see what this demon was pretending to be, and keep her distance, she might get a better idea of where to begin her plan of attack.

The aura she saw was freshly laid, so she knew the owner had to be close. Her heart hammered in excitement. Logan loved the thrill of the hunt. She walked casually, head down, hands in her pockets. She often disguised herself as a young male so as to avoid wearing dresses. It wasn't proper for a lady to wear pants this day and age, but skirts and such were far too difficult to move in for Logan, and she needed her mobility. Plus, her name made it easy for her to pull it off, as well as her not so obvious breast size. She often used bandages to strap them closer to her body- just in case.

Logan turned the corner, noticing that the aura was stronger than ever. She looked up, spotting the source.

This was one remarkable demon. Logan had never seen an aura so strong. She let her senses fall, her eyes returning to normal and could make out the man that held this remarkable power.

He was a tall handsome fellow, with longer black hair and brilliant amber eyes. He was in a nice suit with a tailcoat and white gloves. He was standing outside a shady looking building, next to him was a boy with a steely almost blue shade of hair in a fancy coat and top hat, a small walking stick in his hand. The boy had an eye patch covering his left eye, and the other that was in view was a brilliant blue color.

Logan swiftly paused, ducking around the corner and pressing her back to it and peering around it to watch the pair. One quick flick back to her senses told her most. The black aura reached to the boy. Logan felt her gut twist in disgust. This demon had ensnared the boy into a contract. He was so young, and his soul was already forfeit- that was, unless Logan could do something about that.

"Undertaker!" the boy called as he knocked on the door, "Are you in there?"

Logan watched carefully, one hand on the butt of her pistol. The demon was playing human, but the boy surely knew who he was, if he had entered a covenant with him. But what was their purgative? When there was a demon involved, there was always blood. And an Undertaker? That was fishy enough as it was.

The demon's eyes suddenly flicked over and locked with hers. Logan nearly yelped and dove for cover, but she knew better after so many years of this. No matter how powerful of a demon he was, she wasn't going to show fear or doubt. They fed off that, used it to their full advantage. So Logan merely smiled politely and acted as if she were just coming around the corner, approaching them meekly.

"Excuse," she said, bowing slightly, and deepening her voice a touch, "I seem to be lost, see, I'm rather new to London, and it's pretty confusin'."

The boy glanced back at her, narrowing his visible eye and scowling slightly. Logan growled internally. What a little brat. He was obviously a noble.

"Sebastian, help the man," the boy ordered, turning back to the door and knocking on it with a bit more force.

"Of course, young master," said the demon that apparently had the name Sebastian, "What exactly are you trying to find, good sir?"

Logan smiled at him, "Ah yes, I can't find me way back to me hotel see, I was stayin' at the Old Hills."

"That isn't too far from here," said Sebastian, smiling back at her, "If my young lord would permit, I could show you the way."

"Yes, yes, just hurry up," snapped the boy as the door finally opened. Logan tried to discretely peer into the building, but she could see nothing but darkness inside, and she dare not activate her senses for fear of the demon seeing her eyes gleam, "I will fill in the Undertaker while you are off."

"I will be swift, young master," assured Sebastian as the boy stepping into the building and the door shut behind him. He turned and beamed at Logan, "Shall we be off?"

Logan nodded, "Thank ya kindly, my good man, Logan O'Brian," she offered her hand to him without even a touch of hesitation. Acting was a big part of the job.

Sebastian looked at it and smirked lightly as he took it, his hand firm, "Sebastian Michaelis," he said.

They set off down the street, Sebastian in the lead slightly. Logan followed cautiously, hands clasped behind her back, but she did not share a single shred of her true feelings on her body language and tone.

"I take it ya be on baby sittin' duty for ya boss then?" she asked.

"Baby sitting? Oh no, good sir. The boy you saw is indeed my Young Master. The Earl Phantomhive inherited his family's head title at a young age."

Logan nearly faltered. Nearly. Phantomhive?! But- how could that be? All the Phantomhive family perished in that fire two years ago, did they not?

"Ah, then he be an orphan then? A shame," said Logan once she caught herself up mentally, desperate to not skip a beat whilst in the presence of such a powerful demon.

"Indeed, but Ciel Phantomhive is very resilient," said Sebastian as they turned down the street that Logan's hotel was on.

Ciel! The boy! Logan felt her heart begin to pound in her chest. She had assumed the boy would be dead by the time she had managed to track down those cultists- but what if Ciel had found other means to rescue himself? No- there was no if about it- he did. He had- in his desperation, giving into one of the most vile temptations. He had made a covenant with a demon.

Just a child, and his future was slashed- damned…

"Here we are!" said Sebastian cheerfully just outside Old Hills, "I do hope you find your stay in London a pleasant one, Mister O'Brian," he put his hand over where his heart would lay, and bowed slightly.

"Aye," said Logan, not faltering in her speech or manner, but her heart continued to beat like a drum, her blood roaring in her ears as she smiled back at him, "Thank ya kindly for guidin' me back, Mister Michaelis, I do most appreciate it, and give my thanks to the young lad as well."

"Of course!" said Sebastian, smiling politely, "My Young Master does have quite the… soul… when he wishes to show it."

With that, the butler turned on his heel and headed back down the street from the direction they came from. Logan stared after him with anger bubbling up insider her. That last comment- she knew the bastard said it like that on purpose.

Which meant that at the least- he knew she realized what he was.

Stepping back into her room, Logan realized that now it was time to prepare. The boy was beyond redemption, true, he would never be allowed through the holy gates, but she could try and save his soul from being simply devoured and gone forever. It was her fault, she realized with a jolt as she rummaged through her things, that she hadn't been quick enough to stop the cult. If she had gotten there in time- maybe she could have at least saved young Ciel.

She remembered the darkness on the boy's face. The distain and anger that lay there. His aura tinged with the blackness of the demon…

And that was no ordinary demon. That was the strongest one Logan had ever come across.

This was going to be no simple task…

It didn't take long for Logan to discover that the Phantomhive estate had been rebuilt to the very last detail. As she sat in the back of the carriage, she looked out at it with narrowed eyes. Since the Phantomhive family owned a toy company, she had opted to get the boy a box of tea instead, having managed to gather some information that the young Earl did indeed enjoy his tea. She had enough reason to come here, posing as the thankful citizen.

Really, she had to scout the place without running the risk of getting caught. She couldn't imagine things would go over well if the demon known as Sebastian found her sneaking about the property. Slipping out of the cab when the driver opened the door for her, she passed him his coin and headed up the path toward the estate. It was a lovely place, and she made her way up the stairway, looking about with curious eyes. She knocked on the door, and not a heartbeat after she lowered her hand, the door opened.

"Ah, Mister O'Brian! What brings you to our fine estate?"

Sebastian smiled politely at her. Logan smiled back, "Ah, yes, I wanted to come by and express me thanks to the young earl for his kindness a couple weeks back! I can find me way around London a bit better now!"

"Indeed, enough so that you were able to come to the outskirts to pay us a visit," Sebastian bowed and backed up, "Do come in."

"Thank ya kindly!" said Logan and stepped inside looking about while holding the small wrapped box of tea in her hands, "I do hope I wasn't interuptin' anythin' of importance."

"Of course not, a guest is a guest," Sebastian said as he led the way across the main room. It was massive with a large chandelier hanging overhead, halls stretching to the left and right, and a grand staircase straight ahead that branched off to the left and right a floor up. The butler led them up the staircase, and Logan raked her eyes along every nook and cranny of the place, swiftly memorizing it.

"Admiring the architecture?" Sebastian guessed as they went down a hall.

"Indeed!" Logan answered with enthusiasm, smiling brightly, "It's awfully nice, the detail and everythin'. I must say- Hm?"

"Sebaaaastiaaaaaan!"

A house maid was rushing toward them. She had massive spectacles on her face, deep auburn hair, and her arms were flailing wildly as she reached Sebastian, who looked down at her with one brow perked.

"Mei-rin, is everything alright?" he asked hesitantly.

"Oh mister Sebastian- I was trying to get the nice china set, but I tripped and fell into the cabinet and smashed it all up, yes I did!" she wailed, clutching Sebastian by the front of his jacket and burying her face.

"Oh lass!" Logan stepped forward, looking at her, "You're not hurt are ya?"

Mei-rin stopped wailing and looked at Logan. Logan couldn't see her eyes past her glasses, but the maid's face was turning red.

"Oh! A guest!" she gasped, scrambling back from Sebastian and bowing quickly, "You sound Irish, yes you do!"

Logan laughed, "Aye, lass, me name is Logan O'Brian," she held out a hand.

Mei-rin stared at her outstretched hand like it was a snake.

"Mei-rin," Sebastian said softly, "Shake the man's hand."

"Oh!" she squeaked and took Logan's hand in both of hers and shook it vigorously before dropping it, still red in the face.

"Mei-rin is the Phantomhive manor's maid," Sebastian explained, smiling at Logan.

"A right pleasure," said Logan, bowing her head to her and smiling.

Mei-rin's blush intensified and Logan nearly faltered in her smile. Oh Lord. Did she think that Logan was… handsome? That would be… she forced herself not to shudder. How awkward.

"Mei-rin, we can use the spare china this evening, I shall fetch it after I have escorted Mister O'Brian to the study. Perhaps you should just clean up the mess…?" Sebastian suggested, smiling at the maid, but Logan could see the dark intent in his eyes. Mei-rin flinched. Logan guessed she wasn't getting told off purely because there was a witness.

"Y-yes Sebastian!" she said and scurried off.

"Terribly sorry about that, sir, Mei-rin… she is a good maid, but her sight can make her a bit clumsy sometimes," said Sebastian.

"No trouble, my good man!" Logan said, "She seems plenty polite."

They turned another corner. Logan was swiftly memorizing the floor plan of the building that they had so far crossed. She looked at each closed door, trying to guess what lay beyond. Demons didn't sleep, but she wondered if Sebastian had some quarters just for appearances. She didn't think the little maid knew that the butler was truly from hell itself. Surely that information was restricted between Sebastian and Ciel himself.

"Sebastiaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Sebastian paused and his shoulders slumped a bit. Logan nearly laughed at how hard the demon was trying to hide his true annoyance as he turned and a young boy came running down the hall toward him.

"What have I said about running indoors, Finni?" Sebastian asked gently as the boy paused beside him, panting.

"S-sorry, Sebastian," said the boy. He was in a plain outfit, overalls with clips holding his wild blond hair from his sparkling eyes, "B-but we found another mouse! We think- oh! Another guest!" he straightened when he spotted Logan, bowing to her.

"Another?" Logan perked a brow.

"The young master is holding a meeting with a few others in his study," said Sebastian, "I was going to explain once we got there that you may have to wait until his business was conducted."

"Oh I see! It's no problem," said Logan, smiling brightly.

"Where did you see the mouse, Finni?" Sebastian asked the boy.

Finni pointed behind him from the hall he had emerged, "Bard was going to-"

Ka-BOOM!

Finni looked back, gasping wildly, "Oh! I hope he got it!" he rushed back down the hall.

Logan blinked after him, "Uh, should we…?" she half asked.

Sebastian was pinching the bridge of his nose. Logan could smell something burning.

"I apologize deeply for the interference, Mister O'Brian, allow me to finish escorting you to the study- oh," Sebastian looked over Logan's shoulder.

She turned to see a group heading toward her. It was an interesting assortment. There was a British man, older and with a bowler hat and fray of facial hair. There was an oriental man striding along with his eyes closed. A woman with red hair and dressed in scarlet from her fancy hat down to her shows that poked out from beneath her skirt was at the front of the group, laughing merrily.

"It was rather priceless, the look on your face when Ciel took the pool game with just one shot. He always was good with games, so difficult to beat that child in anything," she said, and paused looking at them, "Oh, Sebastian! Ciel went up to his room, he seemed tuckered out," she chuckled, "And who's your lovely friend? My, isn't he a fine specimen!"

Logan felt her face burning. How was it that she looked handsome as a male? Did she look masculine or were all woman into pretty men?

"This is Mister O'Brian. The young master allowed me to show him back to his hotel in London a few weeks ago when he was lost. He was kind enough to drop by to express his thanks," said Sebastian with a smile.

"Logan O'Brian, lass," said Logan swiftly, bowing as the group reached them at last.

"Oh, an Irishman!" the woman said, grinning wickedly, "I've heard the most juicy things about your people."

"Now, now, Madame Red," said the oriental man, smiling lightly, his eyes still closed, "Don't push too hard, you're already making the poor man blush."

Logan bit her tongue. She was red out of embarrassment, but not in the way that they were thinking! Yet blowing her cover now would not suffice for her needs.

"Ah- ah, forgive me!" Logan laughed, "I wasn't expectin' such praise today!"

"Well, if you three would excuse us, I am going to lead Mister O'Brian to Ciel's quarters so that he may present his gift and be on his way," said Sebastian, "And if you would be so kind to avoid the east wing on your way out, it seems there was a slight spill."

"Oh course," laughed the woman called Madame Red.

As she passed by Logan, she felt the woman's hand reach over and give her backside a firm grasp. Logan yelped and the oriental man laughed, "Now, Madame, control yourself!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, he just looked like he needed a physical!" said Madame Red, "Doctor's habit!"

She laughed as she continued down the hall with the others. Logan rubbed her backside with a pout. How much of this was she supposed to put up with just to kill a demon?

"Forgive her, sir," said Sebastian as they headed down the hall again, "Madame Red cannot help herself in the presence of handsome men."

Oh now the demon was calling her handsome?! Maybe Logan should have been born a male. She had the name for it…

Sebastian led them up a new network of halls. Logan swiftly added them to her mental map. This manor was huge… it was going to take some time to fully map it out. And a few visits. She would have to 'accidently' leave something of hers here so she could have an excuse to return. Finally, Sebastian paused beside a lovely ornate door, and knocked.

"Sir," he called, "Mister O'Brian, from the other day in London, is here bearing a gift in his gratitude!"

There was no answer.

Logan frowned and Sebastian knocked again.

"Young master?" he called.

He reached down and opened the door. Logan blinked in surprise.

The room was a mess. There were papers and things strewn about, a chair on its side, and the window just behind the desk was wide open.

"Oh my," Sebastian said, sighing and stepping back.

Logan stepped into the room, staring around, "What happened?" she asked.

"Please forgive, mister O'Brian," said Sebastian, "It seems something unfortunate has happened to my Young Master. As soon as I go collect him, I promise you can give him your gift then."

"Collect him?" Logan looked back at the demon, perking a brow, "My good man, this looks like a kidnappin', a matter for the police."

"I assure you, no such thing shall be necessary," said Sebastian, smiling lightly, "Come, I am certain the other servants of the home will keep you company while I go fetch the young master."

Logan obediently followed him out of the room and back down the halls, but her heart was hammering. This felt too familiar, young Ciel being kidnapped from under her nose by Lord knew what. She didn't think she could handle sitting back idly by this time.

"Let me come with ya," she said suddenly, looking at Sebastian.

Sebastian looked back at her, one brow raised, "Sir, I could do no such thing, you are a guest here, and this could prove to be dangerous for one such as yourself. I am more than capable, as the Phantomhive butler, to go and retrieve my young master without assistance."

Yes, and kill everything in your path, Logan thought dryly. She didn't know what was going on or who had taken Ciel. A deep part of her did not want to allow the demon to run off to 'collect' Ciel. She understood most kidnappers weren't the best of people, but everyone deserved mercy and a chance to change- well, anything human anyway. Sebastian was going to do no such thing. He was going to end any chance these people had at redemption.

Sebastian paused next to a room where a cart was with a lovely pie atop it. He picked up the pie, "I nearly forgotten I left this for the young master when his meeting was over…" he muttered.

Logan was about to continue walking, but in that instance, she sensed something. She turned, looking out the window in the same instant as Sebastian did. The two of them both made eye contact with a lone man on a hill on the grounds, laying on his stomach, a long rifle aimed at them. Logan ducked in the same motion as Sebastian as the bullet crashed into the window and shattered a vase where their heads had been a moment before.

Neither Logan nor Sebastian had uttered a single cry of alarm or fear. They had both ducked the bullet at inhuman speed, and as they both rose, they glanced at each other. A spark seemed to pass between them, and they both narrowed their eyes at the other.

"Sebastian!"

Mei-rin came running down the hall, waving a letter in her hand, "I found this, yes I did! You really should look! What happened to the window…?" she paused in front of them, staring at the shattered window.

"May I see the letter, Mei-rin?" Sebastian asked politely.

Logan looked out the window to see the gunman had fled as Sebastian took the letter and read aloud:

"'To the servants of the Phantomhive manor- if you ever want to see your master again, bring the key to-' oh come now, really, this is quite poorly written even for a ransom note," sighed Sebastian.

"Who took the lad?" Logan asked.

"It seems one of the men who was a guest here not but an hour ago," said Sebastian with a sigh, "He was not with the others you met. I should have been suspicious then, to be honest."

"Sebastian!" the blond boy, Finni, was running toward them, followed by a taller rather handsome man with a fray of dirty blond hair and a cigarette in his mouth behind him, "I saw a vehicle leaving down the path!"

"I see," Sebastian smiled blindingly at them all, "Well, give me just a moment, I have to go take care of something. Please do entertain our guest while I am away, and Bard, take care of this," he handed the man with the cigarette the pie and walked passed them down the hall.

Logan glared after the demon as he rounded the corner and vanished.

"Wait, so when you say 'take care' of it… that means we get to eat it right?" Bard said, looking over his shoulder where the butler had been with a sly grin, then saw Sebastian was gone and frowned, "Sebastian…?"

Logan slowly started to back up, intent on following the demon, but Bard's eyes flicked to hers.

"Wait, so who's this?" he asked sharply.

Logan sighed, and bowed her head, "Logan O'Brian, sir. Pleasure to meet ya."

Bard leaned in close to her face and she blinked at his sudden invasion of her personal space. She perked a brow, swallowing nervously.

"Pretty girly lookin' fella, ain't cha?" he asked bluntly.

"Bard!" Mei-rin gasped, "That's not very nice! Mister O'Brian is a dashing fellow, yes he is!"

Logan didn't know which she preferred, being called a girly man or a dashing man. Maybe disguising herself as a male wasn't worth it.

"It's alrigh'!" said Logan nervously, laughing and rubbing the back of her neck, "I got me mother's looks, so…"

"Riiiiight…" Bard turned his attention back to the pie, glaring at it, "Well I suppose we should go sit down and wait, then."

The three rather bumbling servants led Logan to a dining room where Bard placed the pie in the center of the table and glared at it as the others sat down. Logan found herself going to the window, her back turned to the others, and letting her vision sharpen, her irises glowing. It looked like Sebastian's black aura was heading away from the manor at tremendous speed. She desperately wanted to follow him, but she would break her cover if she did.

Unfortunately, she was going to have to let the demon kill to save his little master and bring him back here. A few sacrifices would have to be made in order to kill the demon for good and save countless other souls that he might devour otherwise. But just sitting here… it wasn't Logan's style, not in the least.

"Do you think I might get a tour while we wait?" Logan asked, her eyes flicking back to normal before she turned and smiled politely, "This buildin' is so gorgeous!"

"Oh!" Mei-rin hopped up, "I can show you around, Mister O'Brian, yes I can!"

"Me tooooooooooo!" Finni beamed, waving.

"Hang on just a bleedin' second!" Bard snapped, "I just want to know somethin'!"

They all looked at him, and Logan was worried that the man was starting to realize she looked a bit TOO girly to be a man, but then he pointed dramatically at the pie, "Does 'take care' of it mean we get to eat the pie or not?! I have to KNOOOOOOOW!" he wailed, clutching the sides of his head.

Logan sighed, smiling wryly, "I'm sure ya can have a slice, it'll jus' go bad if ya leave it."

"You don't know Sebastian, Mister O'Brian!" Bard told him gravely, "Do you know what he does if we eat somethin' we're not supposed to?!" he winced slightly.

Again, Logan wondered if these three knew Sebastian's true nature…

"Ugh!" Bard turned his back on the pie, "Come on, then, let's show the guest around. If I stay here and keep smellin' it I'm gonna lose me mind…"

Logan smiled politely, "Thank ya kindly!" she said.

With the demon away from home, she could easily have these three show her around, and make a flawless mental map of the estate. It would make hunting him down all the more simple. But then again, with a demon of his caliber… Logan frowned, looking at the ground. It wasn't going to be simple at all.


	2. In Camoflauge

Not thirty minutes passed by. Logan had been shown most of the manor by her two enthusiastic (and one Bard mumbling about pie) guides. However, though Mei-rin and Finni wanted to show her more, Logan paused beside a window they were passing, and allowed her senses to flicker just for a moment.

She saw a dark aura approaching.

Playing it natural, she acted as if she were peering out, her eyes narrowed, "Hang on, look there!" he said, "Is that the young Earl and his butler?"

The four of them rushed out into the courtyard to greet them, and found Sebastian was carrying Ciel like the child he was. The boy looked in terrible shape and Logan felt a stab of sympathy. Whoever had taken him had not been to kind. He had scrapes and bruises all across his face, some blood coming from a brow and the corner on his mouth.

"Young Master!" gasped Finni, "What happened?"

"I tripped and fell," said Ciel coolly, not meeting his gaze, "Nothing to make a fuss about."

Mei-rin and Finni were still looking intently at Ciel, their eyes practically sparkling.

"What are you looking at?!" Ciel demanded shortly.

"Oh, nothing," sighed Finni, "It's just- with Sebastian holding you like that- you look like a sweet little baby!"

Logan could tell that Finni meant it as a compliment, but Ciel looked at Sebastian and snarled, "Put. Me. Down. Now!"

Sebastian smiled slightly in amusement and set the young earl on his feet.

"Ah, Mister O'Brian," Ciel's one eyed gaze fell on Logan, "Sebastian told me you had stopped by. What business did you have? I am sorry I failed to be more hospitable.

"Oh, no problem, Lord Phantomhive!" Logan said, and took out the small wrapped box, "I simply brought you a gift to thank you for helping me the other day."

Ciel took the box and ripped off the paper, and he blinked, "Chai tea… This is one of my favorites," he muttered softly.

Logan laughed nervously, "Well, since you owned a toy company I didn't think it appropriate to get you a toy. I heard a rumor you liked tea."

"Awful lot of research you did just to get me a gift to say thank you," said Ciel slowly, looking back up at her.

Logan swallowed, "Yes well, I felt it necessary to show me gratitude some how, aye?"

Ciel smirked a bit, "Indeed. Tell me, Mister O'Brian, what are you exactly doing so far from Ireland?"

Logan glanced at Sebastian. Had the demon caught on to her so soon? Had he told Ciel?

"I'm on business, sir," said Logan, smiling again, "It's not the best payin' job, but it gets me by-"

"Quit."

Logan blinked at the child, "I- uh- sorry?"

"Quit whatever ludicrous job you have," said Ciel carelessly, "I want you to work for me now."

Logan stared, "M- my Lord, what made this come up?" she asked, laughing nervously again.

"Sebastian told me you seem to possess a certain amount of sense," said Ciel coolly, looking her over, "And good reflexes to boot. I can assure you, working for the Phantomhive manor will be much better pay, and we tend to hire those with unique attributes."

Logan slowly looked around her at the servants. She hadn't managed to look at their auras, because her shining eyes would have given her away, but… was Ciel suggesting that none of these people were human…?

"Oi, no need to be lookin' at us like we're demons of somefin," said Bard with a laugh, "We've got beatin' hearts and flesh jus' like you."

Yes, because that narrowed it down to human, Logan thought sarcastically.

"I don' know wha' to say," said Logan, looking back at Ciel.

"A simple 'yes' or 'no' would suffice," said Ciel evenly.

Logan swallowed. It presented a glorious opportunity. To be able to go undercover as one of the servants of the estate? She could easily learn Sebastian's schedule and pattern and eventually make the killing strike. Not to mention, she could make sure he didn't continue his rampage in the streets. Something was killing those strumpets in London without mercy, and what who better suited to go on this long without getting caught as a demon?

"Aye, then," said Logan with a smile, "I'll take yer offer, Lord Phantomhive."

"Excellent," said Ciel, though he did not sound overjoyed or even pleased, just a curt manner like he knew that was what Logan's answer would be, "Your official position will be decided eventually, but for now, you can…" he looked over each of his servants, then smirked, "Bard, you're the only one who doesn't seem to be drooling over Logan," Logan noted how he used her first name. Guess that meant she was officially not a guest anymore, "Why don't I assign him to you, since you seem so… thrilled… to have a new staff member."

"What?" Bard snapped and sighed, bowing his head, "The guy's so scrawny and girly lookin', how will I get any work done carryin' the load for the both of us?"

"I'm sure you'll manage," said Ciel.

Logan glanced back at Bard with narrowed eyes, but still smiled, "I assure ya, lad, I can handle me own."

Bard looked her over again and sighed, "Alrigh' fine…"

"I'll go collect me things from the hotel, then, shall I?" Logan asked.

"Indeed," said Sebastian, "Allow me to get the Young Master inside, and I will prepare the carriage."

Logan held up a hand, "No need, me cab just got back," she pointed to the carriage that was approaching.

The three servants turned to head back inside, but Ciel's voice snapped, "Bard."

Bard turned, looking like an injured dog, "Yes…?"

"Logan is assigned to you, remember?" Ciel smirked.

"And?"

"So accompany him and help him with his things," said Ciel briskly.

"Aw come on…" Bard sighed, bowing his head, "Alrigh', Alrigh'… Let's go."

Logan really didn't feel she needed assistance, but she didn't argue her new employer. She and Bard went toe the carriage and hopped in. As they headed back to London, Bard glanced at her a few times, his eyes searching.

"There be a problem, lad?" she asked him finally.

"Tch," Bard looked away, "The Earl said that you had attributed an' all tha' nonsense, I'm jus' tryin' to figure out what he sees."

"Heh," Logan smiled lightly, "Aye, well, I'm a bit confused meself! Gettin' a fresh job wasn't what I expected to get out of me day."

"What was your old job, then?" Bard asked.

Logan looked out the window, smiling lightly, "Oh, nothin' of importance, ah, Bard, right?"

"Bardroy, but Bard suits jus' fine," said Bard, peering at Logan, "But you seem to be awfully dodgy about me question."

Logan glanced wryly at him, "It's er… embarrassin' really," she finally said, stalling as she quickly thought of a cover story.

Bard perked a brow, "Well now you got me really interested," he laughed.

Logan rubbed the back of her neck, "I was- uh- le's see…" she looked out the window in desperate search of inspiration, "A… an escort. Yes, I travel about Europe as a sort of body-guard for hire," she smiled at Bard brilliantly, hoping he bought the story she just made up on the spot.

Bard tilted his head and looked her over, "A body guard? You don't look like much."

Logan resisted smacking him, laughing it off instead, "Aye! Well, see, that's the embarrassin' part comes in, see, it's really difficult to get a job 'cause no one thinks me useful, see?"

"Huh," Bard leaned back in his seat, frowning at her, "An' who are you protectin' in London?"

"Ah, that washed out," said Logan, waving him off, "I got here and it turned out she hired some other bigger more menacin' lookin' lad."

"Bad luck, then," said Bard, "Well, you should 'ave a decent time workin' for the earl. It seems he gets his life threatened every few weeks," he laughed.

"Aye, an interesting young lad, he is," said Logan thoughtfully, "Still a boy and yet he acts like an adult."

"Well, the Phantomhives have an interestin' history," Bard muttered darkly.

Logan glanced at him, knowing he spoke of the fire. Yet before she could respond, their carriage pulled to a halt outside Old Hills.

"Ah, here we are," said Logan cheerfully and stepped out of the carriage and looked at the drive, "We'll be just a tick, my good man!"

As they stepped into Logan's room, she realized a bit too late about how some of her things were strewn about. When Bard came in after her, he looked around the floor with a brow perked.

"You weren't kiddin' about tha' body guard stuff," he said nervously.

Logan laughed nervously, collecting her favored crossbow and packing it away neatly before gathering her array of daggers and her one broad sword, as well as about three pistols.

"You don' think the young Earl will mind me things?" Logan asked.

"Well- uh- jus' so long as ya keep 'em some place safe," said Bard, blinking in slight astonishment, "See, Finni and Mei-rin tend to get into things they ain't supposed to."

"All my suitcases have locks," said Logan just as she sealed the locks on her bags. At least her female under things hadn't been out. That would have been even more difficult to explain than the weapons.

As they headed back toward the manor, Logan cleared her throat. It was pretty sore from disguising her vocals to sound deeper all day. She supposed that she might as well get used to that now. It would be pretty awkward to reveal her true gender at this point, and raise all sort of uncomfortable questions.

The next few weeks, Logan slowly melded into the daily life of the manor. Despite being completely disgusted with being in the same building as a demon, she found that she got along well with the other three servants. She had managed to check their auras secretively, and found they all were indeed human, but there were interesting colors and textures about them.

Finni had a brilliant orange aura like the sun, but there were jagged lines of red, suggesting something more, and soon enough Logan discovered the boy had the strength of ten bears. Mei-rin's aura was a pleasant baby blue, but around her face, mainly about her spectacles that his her eyes was a strange pulsating yellow. Logan figured there was something unique about the maid's eyes specifically, but had yet to discover exactly what it was. Bard had a swirling green, with the occasional flicker of purple, which suggested that he was a unique soul to begin with. But Logan couldn't pinpoint anything that screamed out about his aura like the other two.

Bard showed her all around the manor, including where he and Finni's sleeping quarters were. A third bed had been added for Logan, and she had received a fright her first night when the two boys changed into their pajamas right in front of her without a second thought. She had managed to explain to due to certain religious beliefs, she had to change in a separate room with no one looking- ever.

Meanwhile, Logan had to work within close proximity to Sebastian, and Logan had to try very hard not to show how disgusted she was whenever he came even close to her. Shaking a demon's hand for the sake of being under cover was one thing. But having to deal with said demon every day without being allowed to show a single trace of distaste for fear of blowing cover? That was damn near impossible for Logan.

However, it was getting to the point where she was slowly devising a plan to eliminate the dark butler. However, her plans were skidded to a halt when she headed into Ciel's study to bring him her latest report about her scouting around the manor. Since the other basic positions were basically take, with Sebastian being the butler, Bard the cook, Finni the gardener, Mei-rin the maid and Tanaka, an older gentlemen that rarely spoke just sat back sipping tea and chuckling, was- well… Tanaka, Ciel had assigned Logan to be the manor's guard. She often made rounds around the estate this time of day with her crossbow.

Surprisingly enough, Ciel hadn't objected to Logan's array of weapons. In fact, it made Ciel's decision in making him the estate's guard all the more clear. However, Logan dared not use her blessed bolts, for fear of Sebastian recognizing them. She had a quiver of standard bolts, her blessed ones safely tucked away with her holy blade and daggers.

Logan knocked on the study door politely before entering and bowing to Ciel who sat behind his desk. Sebastian was at his side, much to Logan's distain, like a poisonous shadow.

"Ah, Logan," Ciel said briskly, "Good, I was hoping you would arrive from your rounds soon."

"Everythin' looks clear, sir," said Logan, smiling, "Did you have need of me?"

"Indeed I do," said Ciel, "What do you know about the name 'Jack the Ripper'?"

Logan furrowed her brow. It was the name the officials had given the serial killer loose in London that was killing whores. Logan's eyes flicked to Sebastian. She had a feeling she knew who the true culprit was.

"I think I may have seen some mention of it in the papers," said Logan.

Ciel jerked his head in a gesture for Logan to approach.

Logan latched her crossbow on her back and headed to the desk and Ciel tossed him a newspaper clipping. It looked like there had been another killing last night. Logan frowned at the clip and handed it back to Ciel.

"And me guess is that her Highness isn't too pleased with this lad runnin' about guttin' strumpets?" Logan asked dryly. She had learned soon enough that Ciel being the head of a toy company was a ruse. While his still had the company and ran it, his true role was much darker. He ran the Underworld, getting rid of things that the Queen of England herself sent him after. Many referred to him as the Queen's 'guard dog'.

"Your guess would be correct," said Ciel, closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair, "I had Sebastian compile a list of suspects, and we have it narrowed down to one. The Viscount of Druitt. He is holding a party this evening, and I have managed to gain some invitations."

"How did ya manage that, me lord?" Logan asked, perking a brow.

"Oh, getting invitations for a beautiful lady such as myself and some of my personal guests was easily done!" a familiar voice said.

Logan nearly flinched and turned to see Madame Red was standing on the other side of the room. Logan must not have seen her when she came in. The woman beamed at Logan seductively and Logan swallowed nervously.

Damn it to hell. Madame Red constantly made suggestive comments to Logan whenever she visited the manor, and it made Logan uncomfortable to no end. Behind Madame Red was a rather meek looking man with long brown hair and glasses. There was something vaguely familiar about the man, but Logan couldn't quite pinpoint it, and she didn't dare chance using her senses.

"G-good afternoon, Madame Red," said Logan, bowing politely.

"Oh, love, no need to stammer! I don't mean to make you nervous!" Madame Red laughed.

The man behind her was looking at Logan, his mouth slightly open and his cheeks a bit red. Logan knew he didn't think she was handsome too- did he? Oh Lord… Logan sent up a silent prayer that her body would remain intact in every way by the end of this night.

"If I may, me lord," said Logan, turning and smiling at Ciel, "Why tell me this information?"

"Because I would like you to accompany us," said Ciel briskly, "You have experience with disguise and such with your previous employment as a body guard. You also could prove invaluable in protecting Madame Red and the others should things go south."

"And what of you, then, me lord?" asked Logan.

"I believe I can keep the young master safe enough," said Sebastian, bowing slightly.

Yes, thought Logan venomously, guard your food like a good rabid dog. I shall put you down soon enough…

"Oh my, my protector!" Madame Red swooned, snapping Logan out of her dark thoughts of cleansing, "How very dashing you are, Logan, is there no end to your talents?"

Logan turned red, rubbing the back of her head, laughing nervously, "Oh please, lass, the praise ain't needed!"

"Ah, it is so lovely when you call me 'lass' it makes me feel so young," Madame Red leaned onto Logan, smiling up into her face, batting her lashes.

Logan shivered, gently pushing her away, "U-uh! Now, lass, come now- there's no need…" she swallowed, realizing that it was no use.

"Madame Red!" Ciel snapped, "Honestly, can you please stop clinging to my estate guard."

"Oh, sorry!" Madame Red straightened, "I simply couldn't help myself!"

The man behind Madame Red was pouting at them. Logan hoped he was making that face because he was hoping to cuddle with Madame Red and not Logan.

"We shall have disguises fixed up," said Ciel swiftly, as if Madame Red's molestation of Logan never happened, "And roles in which to go by. Lau will be joining us."

"And what exactly are we tryin' to accomplish other than puttin' the killer down?" asked Logan, trying to regain her composure. And dignity.

"It seems that the Viscount holds a normal social party for face value," said Sebastian, "But a darker more secretive gathering behind the scenes with select guests. Some say it is akin to a cult gathering."

Logan perked up, "Wait, what?"

"That was funny, Logan, your voice squeaked," laughed Madame Red, "You're not afraid of some silly little cult are you?"

Logan turned red again. She had been so surprised she had forgotten to deepen her voice. What the others had just heard was her typical voice that she would prefer to use daily to save herself from having to drink warm glasses of water to soothe her throat every few hours.

"No," said Logan, getting her deeper voice back, smiling nervously, "I just- was a bit shocked. What proof do we have about this business, then?"

"A few witnesses and such," said Sebastian carelessly, "But it is most troublesome."

For once, Logan agreed with the demon. A cult of dark magic could not be permitted to continue its existence. She would have to bring a blessed blade, just in case…

"We should put an end to it!" said Logan firmly, "Not jus' the Viscount, but all the heathens."

Sebastian perked a brow at her, "Heathen? An interesting word to use, Logan."

Logan swallowed under the demon's gaze, "For lack of a better term, Sebastian," she said swiftly.

"Indeed…" Sebastian was still frowning at her thoughtfully.

"In any case," said Ciel firmly, "Madame Red has an outfit for you, Logan. Change into it while the rest of us get ready, we must depart as soon as possible."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Logan stepped out of the carriage first, and turned to offer her gloved hand out. She felt like she looked quite dapper, in a lovely black suit and tailcoat with a bowler hat atop her head, her hair pulled back into a proper ponytail. She had a green bowtie and white gloves with incredibly shiny black shoes. A red glove took her outstretched hand and Logan nearly winced at Madame Red's wink as she helped her down from the carriage. Damn it. All of this was really bothersome to deal with just to kill a demon. However, since she was ridding the world of this cult along the way when she otherwise would not have known of it, she figured maybe it wasn't all for naught.

And who knew, maybe this Viscount was the one responsible for the prostitute murders. If he was running a bloody cult, she wouldn't put it past the heathen. A part of her still wanted to blame Sebastian, though.

"Everyone ready?" Lau asked, smiling around at them, his eyes still closed. He was in a Chinese garb, and smiling serenely, as if they did this every day.

Once they were all out of the carriage, Logan stepped safely away from Madame Red, trying to avoid her eyes while still keeping an eye on her to defend against any fresh groping attempts.

"Right, so most people at this gathering know my name already, so I will be Madame Red, of course," Madame Red said, smiling, "Lau will be playing the part of my young lover."

Logan sent a silent prayer of thanks to the Lord for that. She had barely- just barely- managed to get out of being casted as the lover by insisting that she didn't find it proper at all and that she wouldn't be able to act that out convincingly. Unfortunately, Madame Red just found the gentlemanly attitude so endearing that Logan was pretty sure she was even more infatuated.

"So valiant!" she had gushed, "Oh what a courtly man you are!"

Logan snapped herself back to the present, eager to push those unpleasant memories out of her mind.

"Sebastian will be playing Ciel's tutor," Madame Red continued, "Logan will be our foreign guest that is still learning about England's traditions and such, since all attempts of getting him to hide his accent failed miserably."

Logan shrugged, "I jus' can't talk so frilly like that," she said.

It already strained her voice enough to sound male, she didn't want to have to worry about sounding like an Englishman on top of it.

"And Ciel of course will be posing as my niece!" Madame Red finished, beaming down at a very, very angry looking Ciel.

He was in a frilly pink dress, with a wig that added long pigtails that matched his dark blue gray hair color. They had teased his bangs in just a way to hide his usually covered eye. He had a lovely pink hair piece, and because he was still so young, he did indeed pull off looking like a young lass.

"I still don't understand why I have to be dressed as a girl!" Ciel spat indignantly.

"Because I've always wanted a niece," sighed Madame Red dreamily, "And after all, the Viscount is interested in women, remember? How could you get close to him as a boy?"

"To let Ciel be the bait seems a bit risky to me," said Logan with a frown.

"Well, he knows me already, so he would never attempt at my life," said Madame Red, "It would simply attract too much attention. But for a young girl who is hardly known? Who wouldn't be missed? Well of course that is the perfect thing to lure him out."

"Logan, you are more than welcome to put on a ridiculous dress and be the bait," snapped Ciel.

Logan laughed nervously. It was slightly suggested that she disguise herself as a woman, since she looked so 'feminine' but Logan had swiftly turned that idea down. She didn't want them to see her in a dress and realize that she did indeed look just like a woman and realize that that was exactly what she was. Besides, she would have had to have someone assist her with a corset, and then, well, there was no real way explaining her way out of the bandages that strapped down her chest.

"Now, we already said that I would be a terrible lass," Logan insisted, "I can't dance, remember?"

Ciel opened his mouth, but Logan cut him off, "No! I know what ya gonna say, me lord, but ya had more practice that I."

Ciel snarled in annoyance but sighed, turning and looking toward the massive estate, "Let's just get this over with…" he sighed.

Heading into the building, Logan made sure she could feel the comfortable familiarity of the pistol tucked in the back of her pants and the sheathed dagger under her pant leg strapped to her lower leg. Cults could have nasty things to deal with, including summoned spirits or other beings, even black magic. She wasn't as prepared as she would like to be, but since they had to go in under cover, she didn't have any other choice.

The gala was extravagant, and Logan looked around with wide eyes. In all her years, she had never been to a ball or anything of the like. She never liked to go under cover, preferring to do things hands on, only being subtle enough to keep humans out of the know of her deeds and the darkness she protected them from. The most she ever did was dress as a male so that she could have her mobility no matter where she was, since it was not at all proper for a lass to go about in pants. This acting as a servant for the Phantomhive manor was the most extensive under cover type thing she had ever done. Certainly, her acting was good, and she was quite capable in being subtle, but she detested it.

Why sneak around while more innocents could be hurt?

Yet as she glanced at Sebastian, she reminded herself that certain situations had to be dealt with this way. A straight on attack on that demon would be suicide.

There were people about everywhere, talking happily and laughing. There were waiters making their way through the crowds with platters of food and drink. Logan made a mental note not to take any of the consumables. Better safe than sorry.

"Which one is the Viscount?" Ciel hissed, "Madame- eh?"

Ciel, Sebastian, and Logan all turned to see Madame Red had vanished from their side and was lounging back in a chair across the room, surrounded by handsome men fawning over her, Lau smiling serenely at her side, eyes closed as usual.

"How did she even get across the room so fast…?" Logan muttered, perking a brow.

Sebastian adjusted the glasses he was wearing to add to his 'tutor' look and looked about the room, "If I were to take a guess, my lady," he smirked a bit at Ciel scowling at being addressed as such, "It would be the man across the way there," he nodded to their right.

On the other side of the room was a tall man with long blond hair and wearing an elaborate white suit, talking with some women. Logan's sensitive ears did indeed pick up one of the lasses call the man 'Viscount'. She guessed that was how Sebastian guessed that was their target.

"Excellent," said Ciel, but was still scowling, "I will just-" he cut off, eyes going wide for a moment before whirling on the spot, grabbing Sebastian's arm, "No!" he hissed, "Sebastian- tell me I'm seeing things!"

Logan perked a brow and looked over to see what had spooked Ciel. She saw a young girl with blond hair coming down in ringlet pigtails on either side of her face, her green eyes shining as she stopped a lass that went by her, "Oh you're dress is so lovely!" she gushed happily.

"Oh my," said Sebastian with a note of concern in his voice, "I was not aware Lady Elizabeth would be here."

Logan blinked. Ah yes, it had been her day off when last Lady Elizabeth had visited the manor. Bard had nearly attacked Logan upon her return, furious that she had gotten out of being dressed up like a doll and had to deal with cleaning up the estate after Elizabeth's 'redecorating'. She had never actually met the lass, but she knew she was young Ciel's betrothed. Their marriage had been arranged since birth.

"If she sees my face, she will surely recognize me," Ciel said in a rushed voice, "And then- my name- my honor- Sebastian, this is an order, do not let Lady Elizabeth blow my cover!"

Logan shivered a bit as she felt something sort of tinge the air. Ciel had used his link to Sebastian to give that order, and Logan detested feeling the dark forces about her in that instant. All her instincts screamed at her to turn and attack Sebastian, to end the demon in the name of the Holy God, purge him by light. But she had to wait. Attacking him here and now would be a disaster, for several reasons.

"Oh, you in the pink!" Elizabeth had spotted Ciel, "You're dress is so cute!"

She began to head over, beaming brightly.

"Right this way, my Lady," said Sebastian with a smirk and whisked Ciel away through the crowd, vanishing in the throngs of people.

Logan blinked. Well how thoughtful of them to leave her on her own.

"Oh, she's gone," Elizabeth pouted, coming to a halt beside Logan.

"Young lass, your outfit is brilliant," Logan said to her, in hopes of distracting her from trying to hunt down Ciel. From what he had been told, Elizabeth was quite stubborn and when she got set on something, it was going to get done one way or another.

"Oh, thank you, sir!" Elizabeth smiled at Logan, "I love your accent- it sure is sweet! Where are you from?"

Logan bowed her head respectfully, "I'm from Ireland, lass."

"Oh wow!" Elizabeth beamed up at her, "I hear it's beautiful up there! I want to convince my fiancé to bring me there," she smiled dreamily, "Oh how lovely would it be?"

"A brilliant idea, lass," said Logan, grinning, "The castles are a fine thing to see, an' the land is of rollin' fields of green, mountains, lakes and rivers. It's quite the sight to see…" Logan trailed off, staring off. She missed home. England was too crowded for her tastes. Too many buildings, not enough of nature to behold.

"It sounds so lovely!" Elizabeth's eyes shone.

Without warning music swelled throughout the room. Logan blinked and looked around herself as people began to pair up and dance, waltzing across the floor, all laughter and chatter dying away as bodies thronged around them.

"Oh- there she is!" Elizabeth gasped, spotting Ciel again as he was dancing with Sebastian across the room toward the Viscount.

Logan thought fast, "Em! Lass, would ya care to dance?" she held out her hand.

Elizabeth looked back at him with wide eyes, "Oh really?" she asked.

"O' course! I might be able to show ya a few steps tha' may impress ya fiancé."

Elizabeth's eyes shone again, "Oh that be so nice!" she said happily.

Despite what Logan had told the others, she was quite adept at several different dances both for the male steps and female. She swiftly took Elizabeth by the hand and waist and they began to dance across the floor, step for step, leading with confidence as Elizabeth cheerfully followed along. Logan got a glimpse of Ciel and Sebastian, Ciel glaring at Logan, and she couldn't help but smirk a bit and shrug slightly, sheepish. He and Elizabeth ended up on the opposite side of the room from the Viscount and Ciel and they stopped on the edge of the dancing people where the spectators were.

"That was great dancing!" said Elizabeth happily, "I will have to show Ciel! Oh I hope he'll be impressed!"

Logan bowed to her, "It was lovely dancin' with you, lass," she said, smiling.

The music finally came to a close, and Elizabeth turned and her eyes lit up again. Logan followed her gaze and her it felt as if a stone dropped in her gut. Ciel had reached the Viscount, and Sebastian was nowhere to be seen. However, it appeared young Elizabeth still desperately wanted to tell Ciel how cute his dress was. With no music, there was no way to distract her again. Logan thought fast, wondering what she could possibly do.

WAM!

Slamming down in the middle of the room, Sebastian appeared in a masquerade mask, with a large wardrobe and an arm full of swords and a long chain. Logan perked a brow, but at least Elizabeth's attention was caught.

"Ladies and gentlemen it is time for tonight's entertainment!" Sebastian declared grandly, "You sir!" he pointed to Lau with his free hand, "If you would be so kind to step forward and assist me!"

Lau smiled lightly, "Oh me? Well sure then, why ever not?" and stepped from Madame Red's group of men and went forward.

Sebastian carefully handed Lau the swords and chain and went to the wardrobe, "Ladies and Gentlemen, as you can clearly see this is an ordinary wardrobe, there are no hidden latches, cabinets, and it is completely empty," as he spoke he opened the wardrobe doors wide and gestured about it, showing it was, indeed, a normal wardrobe, "I want to ensure you no tricks will be made!" he stepped into the wardrobe and smiled, "The doors will now be shut and chained, and my assistant will then stab the swords into the wardrobe. Do not fret, however, I assure you, I will emerge completely unharmed."

Logan felt a compulsive urge to volunteer for Lau's position, seeing the opportunity, but without blessed or holy blades, it would be no use. She would have to ask them to pause, hurry back to the manor and gather her preferred weapons, and come back. She was pretty sure that wouldn't work out too terribly well considering the suspicion it would arise. If only she knew Sebastian was planning this- this would have been the perfect time to end him.

Sebastian closed himself into the wardrobe. As Lau began to run the chain around the entire thing, Logan looked across the room to see the Viscount was leading Ciel into a strange passageway. Logan felt her gut twist as she saw a bookcase slide over it behind them. A secret hall? That was never good. Logan swiftly slipped away from Elizabeth who was still enthralled by the 'magic' performance.

If she couldn't slay Sebastian tonight, she would have to sate her thirst to cleanse evil through this wretched cult.


	3. Trapping the Prey

Logan stalked through the dark room, keeping her bowler hat low over her eyes as she shifted through the crowd. She had pulled one arm out of her over coat, but still hat it over her shoulder to make it look normal while her arm was actually tucked behind her clutching the butt of her pistol. There was soft murmurings around her of excitement. Logan noticed most of these people had on masks. She knew she would stand out without one, but they couldn't see her as well as she could see them with her sharp night vision.

"Ladies and gentlemen!"

A light appeared on a stage ahead of Logan, and she paused, looking on as the Viscount appeared next to something large that had a cloth draped over it. He too had on a mask, but Logan recognized the long blonde hair and white suit. Disgust wreathed her.

"I have a special treat tonight," said the Viscount with a smirk, "This specimen is quite the rarity, young and fresh, untouched…" with a flourish, he pulled the cloth off the object, revealing a large cage, and inside, blinking up with surprise was Ciel. Seeing as he was still in the pink dress, Logan felt safe assured that the Viscount hadn't done anything particularly vile to the boy, yet.

"Her eyes are two different colors, but that just adds to the uniqueness to her quality!" said the Viscount, "You are free to make her into a personal pet, or take her in pieces. The bidding starts at a thousand pounds!"

Logan felt rage hit the roof of her mouth like bile. An underground auction. This wasn't exactly a cult, no, but it was bad enough. She clenched the butt of her gun as people around her yelled out bids. She wondered what her best course of action should be here. She had to save Ciel, she didn't know if the people around her were armed or not… And yes, she could technically go all out, but then her cover would be blown as a normal human.

Inside the cage, she saw Ciel's face turn into not one of fear or worry, but of annoyance.

"Enough of this," he said sharply, making the bidders stop and look at him.

The Viscount looked over at the cage, a brow perked, "Little Robin, your voice-"

"Sebastian!" Ciel snapped harshly, "Come get me!"

Logan felt the dark weight of the command and nearly shuddered, but readied herself. Sebastian was on his way, she knew that for a fact. She made to retreat to the side of the room, but it started far before she could even move. Screams sounded as the lights went out completely, and Logan froze, remaining completely still as she heard the sounds flesh hitting flesh all around her.

Finally, the lights came back, and Sebastian was standing on the stage next to the Viscount who lay unconscious on the floor. The demon smiled lightly at Logan.

"Ah, Logan, I see you snuck in no doubt to save the young master, but fear not, I have it under control. You see, I am quite skilled in martial arts of many forms," he said serenely.

"Logan?" Ciel blinked down at her.

"Em- aye, well…" Logan looked around the unconscious bodies, "I kinda wanted to punch at least one…"

Sebastian chuckled softly, "If you could, Logan, go tell the others that the deed is done and that the Scotland Yard will be here soon. It will be best if we vacated the premises. I will get the young master and will be after you shortly."

Logan nodded and turned, carefully picking her way around the bodies and out of the room, trying not to shiver. With Sebastian's dark powers being used so close to her, all the while being careful not to hurt her in the process, it made her feel slightly tainted by it. She would have to cleanse herself tonight to keep her skin from crawling…

Yet as she found the others and they snuck out of the building, she couldn't help but feel that something was off. Ciel had said that each of the victims of the Jack the Ripper case had been mutilated terribly, but it was always one part missing, and that part seemed to have been perfectly removed with precise cuts and incisions, as if done by a surgeon. That part was the woman's uterus. Always the same organ, always the same way.

Now the Viscount had said that the bidders could buy the 'product' whole and keep it as a pet and the like. It was restricted to selling just the uterus. So unless at everyone of these auctions the same person kept on buying out the 'product' and did the killings they had been finding, it didn't fit. And Logan seriously doubted anyone had that kind of money, so this theory was highly unlikely.

As she expected, the next morning, there was an article in the paper. Another killing had happened, Jack the Ripper had struck last night while they were all at the ball.

"Impossible!" Ciel snapped, throwing down the paper, scowling.

It was nice to see the boy back in his normal clothing and eye patch, which, after hearing the Viscount say something about two different eye colors, Logan guessed that patch hid his contract mark. Another worrisome thing, for the more obvious placed the mark was, the tighter the bond was with the demon, which would make Sebastian a very difficult evil to slay indeed.

"Well, it did seem a bit odd, me lord, after discoverin' tha' the auction was sellin' lasses whole, and not jus' their womanly pieces," said Logan evenly.

"Indeed, Logan is correct," said Sebastian, "I did not believe it was Viscount from the start."

"Wha-?!" Ciel whipped his head around to face the butler, "What do you mean?! I ordered you to narrow down the list of suspects-!"

"And that is what I did," Sebastian interrupted calmly, smiling lightly at his master, "You did not order me to find the killer."

Ciel looked furious and Logan perked a brow. Typical demon. They often used their master's not so specific orders to mess with their heads. It was their sport to be devious even while employed.

"Fine, then Sebastian," snarled Ciel, "Then I order you to find out exactly who Jack the Ripper truly is!"

Sebastian smiled lightly, "Well, that is the interesting part, young master, for even after narrowing down that list, there's no quite possible way that anyone human could have possibly committed the murder last night."

Logan stiffened. She knew that code anywhere. Ciel raised his brows at Sebastian, "What are you saying?"

Sebastian smirked, "Well, the list had in fact included the name of the killer, but unless they had an accomplice, there is no humanly way possible they could have done the murder last night, for they were at the ball, same as us."

Logan relaxed a bit, "So, it's possible that there are two 'Jack the Ripper's?" she asked.

Sebastian smiled at her, "Indeed. And I do believe I know who their next target is."

He pulled out a list and handed it to Ciel, who looked it over thoughtfully before his face fell. A look of mild horror came to his eye.

"This… it's a list of patients from…" he croaked.

Sebastian was still smiling serenely, "Quite. It seems the killer was closer to home than we believed."

Logan perked a brow, but waited until Ciel laid down the paper, shaking his head, "We will go out tonight. Logan, I want you with us. Bring your favorite weapon, in case things get nasty, and you can wear whatever you like. I have a plan. Tonight, we capture Jack the Ripper," he looked up, his visible eye narrowing to an icy slit, "Dead or alive."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Logan looked over her crossbow as she sat on the bed. She was in her favored brown trench coat, her heavy black boots with the nice traction, and her black gloves that she had cut the fingers from to give her better feeling for her weapon. Her undershirt was covered by a vest, and her pants were loose and comfortable, easy to run in. As she made sure her crossbow was in full functionality, Bard came into the room and paused, blinking at her.

It looked like he had come in to settle down for the night, his frayed blond hair a mess as usual, the goggles hanging about his neck as he was midway taking off his white chef's coat.

"Uh- should I be worried ya look like ya gonna go kill somefin?" he asked warily.

Logan glanced at him. Finny wasn't in the room yet, and she guessed the boy was still outside. He loved it outdoors, and sometimes, when the weather allowed, even fell asleep outside.

"Jus' goin' out with the Earl and Sebastian," said Logan evenly. She had been told to keep things on the down low with the other servants about the case, "They jus' want some extra protection is all."

Bard looked over the crossbow, "Tha's an awful lot of protection," he said.

Logan smiled lightly, "This late at night, ya never know what ya migh' come across, lad," she said, closing her eyes.

Bard sat on his bed across from hers, frowning at her, "Yer an odd sort of fella," he said simply, "I mean, with all the weapons, I kinda find it a hard time to believe you were just a bodyguard."

Logan set her crossbow on the bed next to her and leaned forward, elbows propped on her knees, "I'll tell ya a secret, Bard," she said softly.

Bard blinked at her and leaned forward too.

"I wasn't jus' a guard," she said, grinning lightly, "I was a hunter too. Still am."

Bard stared at her, "A- a hunter? Like with animals and stuff…?"

"Oh, they're good as animals," said Logan, getting to her feet and strapping on her quiver of bolts across her lower back. She had two sections in the holster, the side closest to her body had her silver blessed bolts, and the other side just standard ones, "I hunt down those who seek to hurt other human bein's, ya see. And tonight, I'm just makin' sure tha' nothin' of the sort tried to harm our young lord. If it does, well…" Logan hoisted up her cross bow and hooked it across her back where the latches of the belts strapped across her held it in place, "I won't let anythin' happen to the lad."

"You say tha' like ya know somefin is gonna attack him," said Bard.

"Who is to say?" Logan laughed, and smiled cheerfully, "A pleasure workin' witch ya Bard, truly."

As she left the room, she heard Bard call after her, "'Ang on, you say tha' like you ain't comin' back!"

Logan did not turn or respond. She had a feeling, with Sebastian's subtle undertones earlier, that Jack the Ripper was not all human. Depending on what it was, she might not come back. She just felt like Bard should know that she enjoyed working with him and his quirky sense of humor and nice laugh. Somehow, he seemed the most human out of the entire lot she had worked with. She felt a bit sad to leave him behind.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Logan, can you find a way onto the rooftops for a vantage point?" Ciel asked.

Logan glanced around them. Ciel was disguised as a ragged paper boy with low class clothing and a much less fancy eye patch that looked more like a bandage. Sebastian was wearing a long black coat over his normal tailcoat suit. Logan had her hat pulled low over her eyes and hat to tilt it back to look around. Certainly, she could jump onto one of the roof tops from here easily, but she didn't think that Ciel or Sebastian would find this normal.

"I think I can manage that, me lord," said Logan, grinning back at the boy.

"Good, hurry up," said Ciel, "Whistle when you find a spot so Sebastian knows where you are."

Logan nodded and scampered off to one of the back allies. Ciel and Sebastian had positioned themselves at the only entrance and exit to a small living area where a woman named Mary lived. She was the one that was on the list that Sebastian had given Ciel. Logan still didn't know what the list was, or who the killer was, but she had a bad feeling about this evening. Once safely in an ally out of sight of Ciel and Sebastian, she leapt up into the sky, landing lightly on the roof. She could have taken the fire escape, but this was faster. She swiftly walked up the side of the roof and over the lip to slide down to the edge overlooking the living area and took out her crossbow, loading a bolt, a standard one for now.

She let out a soft whistle, and saw Sebastian's head peek out from around the corner at the end of the small street and nod at her before vanishing again. Logan looked toward the door of the home of Mary, narrowing her eyes and letting her senses activate, her irises shimmering softly in the moonlight.

All clear for now. She could see Mary's aura going about in the home, most likely preparing for bed. She let her eyes return to normal, glancing warily back to the entrance of the area, not wanting Sebastian to see her eyes glowing, but the demon was still out of sight.

Time dragged by and Logan shifted her weight from leg to leg, getting stiff from crouching for so long. Somehow, the night air didn't feel quite right. Logan breathed in the air, and stiffened. Her inhuman senses picked up something thick and metallic. Blood- the scent of blood was in the air. Logan activated her eyes again and saw two new auras in the home with Mary- or what used to be Mary. There were only faint traces of her aura left.

Not bothering to analyze the other two auras, Logan shifted her eyes back to normal and let out an urgent whistle. Sebastian and Ciel came rushing around the corner, sprinting toward the door. Logan's eyes widened, knowing if Ciel opened that door, what he would see-

"Wait-!" Logan cried out, but too late, Ciel ripped the door open. He was frozen there for a moment before Sebastian grabbed the lad, covering his eyes and pulling him back swiftly, saying, "Come away!"

Ciel was shaking violently, but Sebastian held the boy to his chest, one hand still over his eyes. Logan shifted her gaze back to the still open doorway, and saw blood trickle out passed the threshold. Death- a human death! For no true reason… brutal- blood- sin! Logan couldn't get a good shot from here, her angle would not allow her to see into the building. Without caring if it looked inhuman or not, she jumped off the building and landed in the street. To her credit, it was only a nine foot drop, and she landed crouched. Technically, a human could handle that.

Logan lifted her crossbow, closing one eye and aiming as a man stepped out of the home, covered in scarlet blood, his face meek. Logan blinked in surprise, lowering her crossbow a bit. It was Madame Red's butler! What the in the world was going on here?

"Just as we suspected," said Sebastian softly, smiling lightly at the man, "You've made quite a mess in there."

"N-no," the man stammered, looking back into the room then down at himself, "You misunderstand- I just only found her like that…"

"You can drop the act," said Sebastian evenly, "I must admit, I never imagined seeing one of your ilk flaunting like this in the human world…"

Logan saw Sebastian glance warily back at her, as if he was a bit worried about using his choice of words in front of her, but Logan was now staring at the butler with narrowed eyes, crossbow coming back up. His face… though spattered with blood, with those round glasses, and hazel eyes… If this man wasn't human- what was he?

"Yes, you're act as the helpless butler was quite well done, you had almost everyone fooled," said Sebastian evenly.

"You…" the man blinked at Sebastian, almost fretfully, "You really think so…?" slowly, the look on his face changed, and he grinned, showing rows of shark like teeth.

Logan let out a sharp gasp, taking a step back. No! It couldn't be- not here!

"How… kind!" the man sneered, taking the tie from his hair, letting the long brown locks flow around his shoulders, and he took a comb from inside his jacket, combing it through his hair. As the teeth of the comb passed through the strands, the color shifted from the mousy brown to a brilliant crimson red. He took his round glasses off, replacing them with a pair of red rimmed more angular ones, "I am an actress after all, and quite a good one at that…" he chuckled, eyes changing to a brilliant green, "Of course, you're not really Sebastian are you…?"

Sebastian smiled lightly, "Sebastian is the name my master gave me, so that is who I am. For now…"

"Oh I see how sweet!" the man crowed, "You're playing the role of faithful dog! Well, you're handsome enough for it. Allow me to introduce myself, Grell Sutcliff! Let's get along," he blew a kiss to Sebastian who seemed to shudder a bit, "Ahh! It's so nice to talk to you in my true form, Sebastian- no, I'll call you Bessy! I never thought I would find a demon playing a butler!"

"But I could say the same for you," said Sebastian coolly, smirking lightly, "I never thought I would see one of your ilk being playing a butler either. You're supposed to be considered a half way point between man and god… a Grim Reaper. Why would a divine being like you pretend to be a servent?"

"Why indeed!" Grell laughed, "For now, let's just say out of love for a certain woman."

"That woman being…?" Sebastian suddenly looking back toward the home, and it was only then Logan remembered she had seen two auras in there with the remains of the victim's.

"You don't really need to ask… do you?" drawled a familiar voice.

From the home stepped Madame Red. Logan felt her heart leap into her throat and she clenched the crossbow tightly. How much more was she going to have to deal with tonight? Madame Red WAS a human right? But she had employed the help of a Reaper- it was evident from his words that she was the mastermind behind it, while he ran along with her, helping.

But why? Why so much death? Logan knew humans were just as capable of terrible carnage and sin as the dark entities that they shared the world with, but she preferred to believe that it was rarely a human, or a human without dark influence.

And Grell! How could a divine being stoop so low? Abuse his powers and gifts, his role- to help murder humans that were not on the to-die list?

So much sin! So much darkness! Logan could barely stand it. She realized with a jolt that maybe she should be acting shocked or something, or confused about the conversation she had been hearing, with the words demon and Reaper being thrown around.

"Madame Red…" Ciel had pulled Sebastian's hand from his good eye, glaring at the woman.

Madame Red smirked, closing her eyes, "Well, I hadn't counted on this. I didn't think anyone would be able to tell who Grell truly is…"

"Naturally you were on the suspect list from the start, but all your alibis seemed solid," said Ciel coldly.

"You mean you actually suspected your own aunt?" Madame Red asked, tilting her head.

"I was looking for a murderer, degree of relation did not matter to me," snapped Ciel harshly.

Sebastian had backed away from him now. Rain had begun to pour down, and Logan felt like she should be doing something, reacting appropriately to all the normally strange words a normal human would be hearing- demon, reaper… but all she could do was stand there, her crossbow tight in her hands, wrestling with herself of what she was going to do.

"I looked into what the patients had in common other than prostitution, and found something of interest. All of them had undergone a certain surgery under your care at the hospital where you work," said Ciel evenly, "The last one on the list was Mary Kelly. We knew if we waited here… you would come."

"But we were too late," Logan growled under her breath, and Sebastian looked back at her.

"Logan, forgive me, I had nearly forgotten you were there," he said, looking a bit nervous, probably considering she had heard all the fancy words describing him and Grell, "Perhaps you should… vacate for now, this may prove to be too much of a challenge for a guardsman."

"Oh, no, let her stay," Grell laughed, eyes locking on Logan, "After all, she's been waiting so very long to pounce!"

Eyes flicked from Grell to Logan and Logan gasped tightly, a stone dropping in the pit of her gut. No! she thought desperately, don't you do it Grell! Not after all that we have been through ya double crossin' son of a-

"Her…?" Sebastian repeated slowly.

"Grell, what are you talking about?" Madame Red asked Grell flatly.

"I'm not the only good actress around here it seems," Grell winked.

Logan took a step back.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, "Indeed, you don't seem too surprised by all the words we have been using, Logan."

"Hang on," Ciel looked back at her, "Logan, what are they talking about?"

Logan swallowed. Shit. She weighed her options rapidly. Sebastian was her initial target, yes. He was a dark evil demon that Logan would delight in running into the ground. However. It wasn't he that killed all these women, it was a human with the assistance of a Reaper, one that Logan had worked with before. One that had broken his own code and was killing people that were not on the to-die list. But Logan knew she couldn't very well get away with killing a divine being, even one that had gone so against his own creed. She also wanted to protect Ciel, since she had failed to do so in the past.

Either way, she would have to drop her act.

"This is a delicate situation," she said at last, letting her 'male' voice drop, and her hair shimmered from black to a snowy white, swept back and spiky, her eyes glowing brightly.

Sebastian's eyes widened, "My, my," he slowly smirked, "It has been a while since I have seen one of your kind. Nephilim…"

Logan swallowed, "Don't patronize me, demon," she snarled, "What I am about to do is not for you."

Sebastian perked a brow, "Does that mean you're siding with me even though it's now obvious that you've been after me this entire time?"

"I thought ya were the one killing the prostitutes," said Logan coldly, "I didn't imagine it was a Reaper goin' against his own rules," she glared over at Grell, "You're better than this, Sutcliff."

"Oh, the culler of evil has set me in her sights, soooooooo thrilling!" Grell laughed, "You should have been born a man, Low-gan, you look OH so handsome as one!"

"Shut it, Sutcliff!" Logan aimed her crossbow, closing one eye, "Don't ya mock me! Ya no clue how livid I am righ' now… Sidin' with a demon of all things… I'm gonna have to cleanse meself a thousand times over at the end of tonight…"

Sebastian smirked, "A zealot, how quant…"

"Grell, you didn't tell me Logan wasn't human- or a woman," Madame Red snapped irritably, looking a bit disgusted.

"Oh, but you seemed to be having too much fun," laughed Grell, "Why would I spoil the fun, Madame? Hmmm?"

"Your orders, master?" Sebastian prompted as he took his overcoat from his shoulders and draped it around Ciel's head, sheltering him from the rain.

Ciel glanced back at Logan then at Madame Red and Grell, "Logan is not our enemy, or our target, and he- er… she… is still under my employment," he set his face, and he pulled the patch from his face, revealing a violet pentagram shining across his iris and pupil, "I order you to kill Jack the Ripper!"

"Ciel, you just couldn't leave well enough alone, could you?" Madame Red spat, "I didn't want to do this- I didn't want it to come to this! But you leave me no choice! You must DIE!"

As if on cue, Grell leapt forward, producing a strange device from seemingly nowhere. A revving sound ripping into the air, and Grell swung it down at Ciel. Sebastian rushed in and caught the thing between his hands, and Logan could get a good look at it now.

It was like a mechanical saw, with jagged teeth rotating along a guide bar with a red base to it attached to a handle. When Grell saw Sebastian wasn't going to give way, he jumped back, grinning darkly.

"What the hell is that?" Ciel gasped.

"A weapon Reapers use called a Death Scythe," said Sebastian gravely.

"Don't just call it that!" Grell wailed, "This Scythe is custom made, I spent a very long time designing it, you know!"

"Breaking rule after rule," Logan growled, "A rogue Reaper is dangerous and an abomination!" she cried and took careful aim with her crossbow, firing.

Grell gasped as a bolt sank into his shoulder. He looked at it in shock, and then smirked, looking toward Logan, "You're losing your touch, Low-gan! This silly human made bolt barely even stings!" he ripped it from his shoulder, smirking.

Logan hissed in annoyance. Shit, she had forgotten she had a standard bolt loaded, and not a blessed one. Just as she reached back, however, Grell jumped high into the air, over Ciel and Sebastian, his Death Scythe revving treacherously, swiping down hard to catch her in its vicious teeth.

Rolling out of the way just in time, Logan saw the Scythe bite into the ground where she was, ripping apart the concrete there. Her eyes widened. That thing was something to definitely avoid.

"Sebastian, help Logan!" Ciel ordered harshly.

"No, I don't need his-!" Logan began indignantly, but Sebastian appeared, crashing his shoulder into Grell's, shoving the Reaper into the far wall.

Grell wailed in shock, but quickly recovered, pushing off the wall with his feet and rushing at Sebastian with his Scythe tucked behind him, laughing wildly. Sebastian deftly dodged the first swipe by jumping to the side, and then leapt up over the next horizontal swipe. Logan swiftly loaded a blessed bolt while they were both preoccupied, and took careful aim. They were moving at incredible speed, and it was difficult for Logan to get a lock. She let her eyes glow, gritting her teeth as her angelic powers coursed through her blood, increasing her own speed and bodily prowess.

There!

She fired, and the bolt sailed and met its mark. Grell yelped in pain and paused in his battling, backing up and clutching his side, "Logan how could you! After all we've been through!"

Logan glared at him, reaching back for a fresh bolt, "I was called to London to find the murder of these women, and it was believed it was a demon, but it turns out the demon been a good little pet the entire time, and a divine being had strayed from his ways! Ya an insult to yer kind, Sutcliff! That pain is jus' the beginnin' ya heathen!"

"Heathen! You wound me!" Grell laughed, and pulled the bolt from his side, wincing slightly.

"That's the idea," Logan confirmed, and took aim.

Sebastian however, got in her shot. Logan was tempted for a half second to fire anyway. Even if the demon wasn't the culprit, he was a demon.

"I can handle this, Logan," he said, smirking back at her.

"What?!" Logan cried, "Ya son of a bitch, get out of me shot! Ya temptin' me to shoot ya clean through, demon!"

"Oh, but that is what I do," said Sebastian darkly, "Tempt those with human souls."

A chill went down Logan's spine and she lowered her crossbow, "Oi, that-!" she began, but Sebastian rushed Grell before she could say more.

The locked into an intense battle that mainly included Sebastian dodging around Grell's madly swinging Scythe. Logan aimed her crossbow again, seething, and fired. The bolt sailed and she saw Sebastian yank back his head just in time for it to miss him and dig into Grell's shoulder. As Grell wailed in pain, he shot Logan back a dark look. She smirked at him.

"I figured ya would have dodged," she said. It wasn't exactly a lie. But she sure as hell wasn't being careful.

"Typical Nephilim," he grunted and looked back to Grell who was actually tearing up.

"These bolts really do hurt, you know!" he said, sniffling, "Maybe it's about time I brought this up close and PERSONAL!"

Grell rushed so fast, he actually caught Sebastian off guard, darting around the demon and rushing at Logan, his Scythe held back, revving. Logan knew she couldn't dodge in time, and she used her only means to block it- her crossbow.

The Scythe broke one of the extending bows, but got caught in the main shaft of it, unable to cut fully through it fast enough. Logan's eyes burned brightly, shining like stars as she used her inhuman strength to keep Grell's spinning blade at bay.

Her crossbow was giving. A few seconds more and it would break through and into Logan's flesh. But then, just before it snapped, there was Sebastian. The demon darted between them, and shoved a hand out at each of them, catching them both in the gut and sending them flying apart. Logan crashed against the wall and fell in a heap, her broken crossbow clattering away. She tried to catch the breath that had been knocked from her and saw Sebastian and Grell were fighting once more.

Logan realized with seething rage that Sebastian had just saved her life.

But before she could linger on it much longer, she heard voices.

Ciel and Madame Red! She had nearly forgotten they even existed!

"…a doctor- how could you do it?! You're job is to heal people, not kill!" Ciel was shouting.

Revving sounded behind her and Logan turned to see that Sebastian was pinned to the wall, his hands clapped around the guide bar of Grell's Death Scythe as the Reaper tried to drive the spinning teeth into his shoulder.

"You wouldn't understand if I told you," Madame Red snarled, making Logan look forward again to see the woman had a knife in her hand. Logan gasped as she grabbed Ciel by the throat and pinned him against the wall, "You're just a child!"

"No!" Logan began to rush forward.

Madame Red held the dagger high, "YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN!"

The dagger began to drop.

"MASTER!" Somewhere, Sebastian screamed.

Logan's eyes shined brilliantly, and she felt familiar limbs bursting from her shoulder blades, snowy white feathers scattering in her wake. The warm scent of blood spread across the rain filled air.

"No- NO!" Ciel cried, "Stop- DON'T KILL HER!"

Logan and Sebastian both stopped in their tracks, Logan to their side and Sebastian behind Madame Red, his good arm still outstretched. They both seemed to take in the situation. Madame Red no longer had Ciel by the throat and the knife clattered to the ground, her hands shakily covering her eyes. Brilliant feathery wings were stretching out from Logan's shoulder blades, her fist still held back to knock Madame Red's head clean off her shoulders. Sebastian clutched his opposing shoulder, and Logan noticed it was bleeding heavily, and remembered that the demon had been pinned to the wall. He must have sacrificed wounding his arm to leap to Ciel's rescue. Strangely admirable, despite him being a foul and disgusting creature.

Logan relaxed her posture, realizing that Madame Red was in not state to harm Ciel now. She felt pity well inside her, but was pleased that the woman had seen what she was about to do, and stopped. That she could see her own sin. It was the first step toward repenting.

"Sebastian… your arm…" Ciel was looking at his butler with wide eyes.

"A loyal dog, indeed, sacrificing your limb for the kid!" crowed Grell, stepping back toward them casually, smirking, "A brilliant display! But, you Madame, I am so very disappointed. What are you doing? Kill the brat already!"

"I loved my sister," Madame Red choked, her hands lowering to stare at her nephew, "I loved her husband- I loved their child! I- I can't do it- I can't kill their beloved son…"

Logan's wings folded against her back and she bowed her head, "It's not too late, lass," she murmured, "Ya can seek forgiveness. Ya can turn yer life around."

Madame Red staggered backward. Sebastian stepped aside to let her get some distance from them. She was shaking, tears falling down her face.

"You're getting soft on me now? Really? After all those deaths?" Grell tilted his head and clicked his tongue in disappointment, "If you don't end him, he'll end YOU!"

"I- I CAN'T!" Madame Red wailed, whirling to face him, "This child is my-"

A spray of blood spattered across Logan's face. Grell had closed the distance between them in less than a heartbeat, and his Scythe was digging hungrily into Madame Red's chest, sending blood flying everywhere, and Madame Red's eyes widening with shock.

"Too late for that!" snarled Grell, and took back his Scythe, letting Madame Red's body fall to the ground, an arc of blood following from her chest and mouth, "What use do I have for you if you're just another woman?!"

Logan gasped as rolls of film erupted from Madame Red's wound, spinning around her, and she, Sebastian and Grell, all looked at them while Ciel stared with despair at his fallen aunt. As a human, he could not see it like they could.

"Is that her…?" Sebastian breathed.

"All her life events," said Grell smoothly, "Part of a Reaper's job is to observe them when someone is on the to-die list, and we decide if they live… or die…"

"Their life flashes before their eyes," said Sebastian.

"Oh, please, that's such a civilian term," Grell scoffed, "It's so much more than that. This is the true Reapers power. The cinematic record."

Logan took a step back as she saw the scenes flash before her, of Madame Red as a young girl, despising the color red, and a handsome man telling her how lovely it was on her. She came to love the color and wore it everywhere, but then, this handsome man came to marry her sister. They bore a child, and she tried to be happy for her sister, but felt resentful. However, she eventually found a man herself, and though he was not the handsome man she originally fell for, she slowly found love for this new man, and she came to carry his child. However, there was an accident. Her husband died on impact, and in order to save Madame Red's life, they had to remove the baby she was bearing, along with her uterus. After she recovered, she began to get patients that wanted their unborn children removed- prostitutes that accidently got pregnant but didn't want the baby. Madame Red was furious that they could have what she never could, so she hunted them down and murdered them, taking their uterus as a final act. A certain Reaper took notice of her work, and decided that she was quite enthralling with her work and decided to assist her.

It was terrible. Logan felt misery swell in her chest. This woman could have repented, but her chance was stolen. As the record ended, Grell took the long red coat that Madame Red wore and pulled it on himself, letting it hand from his shoulders, "You don't deserve to wear the color red!" he told her lifeless body sternly, turning and beginning to walk away from them.

Logan clenched her fists, rage flooding her. But before she could move, Ciel, who was kneeling by his fallen aunt now, murmured, "What are you waiting for?" to Sebastian.

"My lord?" Sebastian looked at him, perking a brow.

"I ordered you to kill Jack the Ripper," Ciel's head snapped up, his face twisted in fury, "My orders have not changed!"

Sebastian smirked and bowed, "Yes, my lord," and turned to Grell, who blinked and turned.

"We're still doing this?" Grell asked curiously.

Logan crouched, her wings stretching, "Divine being or not, ya robbed her of her chance to see the light!" Logan snarled, "To repent in the eyes of the Lord! I won't let ya get away with it!"

"Oh, my dear Low-gan, and my sweet Bessy!" Grell crowed, "I was going to let you live, but if this is how it has to be… then so be it!" he revved his Scythe again, grinning wickedly with those shark like teeth, "To the death then!"


	4. Following the Code

Logan pumped her wings, feathers scattering around her. She didn't have her favored weapon, but her inhuman strength would serve her now. As she took to the air, Sebastian rushed forward on foot, and Logan dived down, both of them closing in on the Reaper. Grell grinned wickedly, and he swiped his Scythe, making Sebastian jump up and flip over him. Logan dove in, swinging a kick hard toward Grell's face, making him duck and gasp in shock.

"You would kick a lady in the face?!" he cried.

"Ya call yerself a lady?" cried Logan, landing in front of him, wings outstretched, fists clenched.

"Well I'm certainly more of one than you, Low-gan!" Grell sneered, revving his Scythe, but he had forgotten about Sebastian.

Grell caved with the blow of Sebastian's kick, and stumbled forward into Logan's chest. For a moment he remained there, surprise, then looked up at her face.

"Oh my, but you do look quite… angelic!" he winked at her, smiling again.

Logan hissed in disgust and thrust up a knee, catching it in Grell's gut, making him stumble backward with a yelp. Sebastian swiftly closed in to attack again, but Grell leapt up and flipped onto a nearby roof, the one that Logan had been on earlier.

Without a word, Logan and Sebastian took pursuit, landing lightly, flanking him.

Grell sighed wistfully, "Oh but this is so romantic, a demon, a god, and a half breed, all fighting under the moonlight! It's the most forbidden of love!"

"Don't ya put me in that category!" snapped Logan viciously, crouching, wings stretched on end, glistening like snow in the moonlight, "I'm not part of ya sick fantasy!"

"Oh, fine, I suppose I can settle for just me and Bessy!" Grell laughed, winking at Sebastian, "It's like Romeo and Juliet! Oh, wherefore art thou, Bessy? I would bear your children if only you'd let me, my love!"

"Stop that, it's revolting," Sebastian growled.

"Oh, you are so cold to me," Grell cooed, revving his Scythe.

"I've had enough of this!" Logan snapped, rushing forward.

Grell twisted to face her, swiping the spinning Scythe in the same wicked motion. It was fast, and Logan beat her wings furiously to pull back, but did no such thing in time. The teeth of the Scythe cut into her side, and she felt the warm spread of blood, gasping in pain and shock. Logan fell limply onto the roof, wings drooping and clutching her side, closing her eyes tight against the fiery pain. Rolls of film spurted out of Logan's side and she gasped as the whirled in front of her face.

"Even with angel blood in you, my Scythe can still reap you!" Grell cried, lifting his Scythe again, grinning wickedly, "And your record should be far more interesting than any average human!"

She saw herself standing in front of the burning Phantomhive manor, saw herself desperately searching the charred remains for the boy. She saw herself meeting Sebastian and Ciel for the first time, saw herself meeting the other servants. Saw herself with Bardroy, smiling and laughing with him as he tried to teach her the basics of the chores around the manor, of seeing him open the oven to get a puff of black smoke cover his face in soot and him scowl when she laughed at him. She saw herself saying goodbye to Bard, telling him how much she appreciated working with him.

Click.

Grell gasped and looked around to see Sebastian had landed on the guide bar of his Scythe, eyes narrowed as the film ended and Logan fell on the roof tiles, still alive as her wounds tried desperately to seal shut against the terrible wound.

"Bessy! You're in a hurry to die, aren't you?" Grell laughed as he swiped his Scythe wildly, making Sebastian jump off and land as the teeth dug into the roof of the building. Sebastian placed his foot on Grell's hand that was on the handle of the Scythe.

"My master instructed me to win," said Sebastian, "And to help Logan. So that is what I will do."

"Such a loyal dog!" Grell spat, "You show compassion for this half breed even though she's out for your blood?"

Sebastian chuckled, "There is a difference in compassion and following orders, Reaper."

"Ah, I wish the moon would never fall," sighed Grell, "You send chills down my spine, Bessy! If only we could dance this dance of death forever under the moonlight! But alas! We must part!"

Grell thrust his head up into Sebastian's, and Logan hissed in pain as she sat up, her wounds finally starting to heal properly. Sebastian stumbled back, blood dripping down his scalp. Grell freed his Scythe and swiped it fiercely across the demon. Blood sprayed outward, hitting Logan in the face. She flinched as the blood seemed to sizzle off her skin, but couldn't focus on it too much, for rolls of film were spewing out of Sebastian now.

What sort of things would Logan see from a demon's cinematic record? But as it turned out… it was just Sebastian's chores- his daily life around the manor, dealing with the three servants, and eventually Logan too, all of them following his orders and apologizing to him when something crazy happened like the kitchen setting on fire or the garden looking like a wasteland.

"What- what is THIS?!" Grell snapped, "I don't want to see your daily life, I already know all this! Where's the JUICY stuff?!"

Indeed, thought Logan, where was the proof of his sins that she might attack him for? With this, he simply looked like an ordinary servant!

"This has been my life the past two years," said Sebastian, straightening as his wounds healed, and smirked.

"That's ridiculous! Show me all your secrets!" Grell snarled, swiping again.

Sebastian flipped over him and landed lightly behind him, smirking, "I charge extra for that," he said.

Grell huffed in annoyance as he turned to face Sebastian.

The butler held up his tailcoat end with a frown, "Ah, my clothes are ruined a gain. This is past mending," he muttered and pulled it from his shoulders, holding it out to his side.

"You must feel pretty confident to be worrying about your clothes at a time like this," Grell laughed, "But you do know I appreciate a sharp dressed man!"

"There is one technique I did not want to resort to," said Sebastian darkly.

Logan stood now, still clutching her side, narrowing her eyes. What now?

"Oh, shall we have it off on this last charge, then, my sweet?" Grell sighed wistfully, "I shall miss you so!"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, and the two charged at one another, leaping into the air. Logan crouched, ready to swoop in, but it proved the demon did not need her assistance. Sebastian thrust his tailcoat forward, and the teeth of the Scythe caught it, but as soon as it went to the base of the thing, it jammed. With a half heard whir, the blades stopped spinning.

Grell landed in a heap, and his head popped up, looking furious.

"What the hell?!" he demanded.

"That was my favorite tailcoat," Sebastian sighed, "It's made from the finest Yorkshire wool. Once caught in something, it is nearly impossible to get free. I acquired that coat at the manor, and I certainly didn't want to use it for something like this," Sebastian pressed his fingers to his forehead.

"How could you DO this to meeee?!" Grell wailed and Logan found herself actually smirking.

"But," Sebastian continued, as if he did not care in the least about Grell's distress, "You had already ruined it, after all…" he stepped forward, looming over Grell who looked up with wide fearful eyes, "So then, fist-a-cuffs, yes?" the demon asked, cracking his knuckles and smiling serenely, "I find that that suits me quite well."

Logan stepped forward, folding her arms and glaring down at Grell, "Ya tried to Reap me, ya son of a bitch!" she snarled, wings stretching out to catch the moonlight, her eyes like blue fire.

"W-wait-" Grell looked from the nephilim to the demon, swallowing and shaking, "Just… not my face…"

WAM!

Sebastian instantly slammed a kick up to catch Grell under his chin. Logan swept upward, pumping her wings, and punched Grell hard across the jaw, sending him back to Sebastian. For perhaps three minutes, the two of them smacked Grell back and forth between them like a volley ball, almost always aiming for his face when he came their way. Finally, Logan sent Grell back into the street below where he landed in a heap. She and Sebastian landed on either side of him, leering down at him as he sobbed, his face bruised, swollen, and bloodied beyond recognition.

"You both look awful," Ciel said dryly from a few feet away. He had taken Sebastian's coat that he had on and covered Madame Red's body with it. He was looking over at them now, frowning.

"He caused us a fair bit of trouble," Sebastian said, "But nothing I couldn't handle."

"Tch," Logan crossed her arms.

"I'll… show… you…" Grell murmured.

"Oh my," Sebastian grinned and grabbed the Scythe that had landed nearby, "It seems one can not kill a Reaper with fists alone," he ripped his tailcoat from the Scythe with ease and Logan blinked in shock. Grell had tried to pull that out with all his might…

"Let's try this, then!" Sebastian said serenely, "This lovely custom Scythe of yours."

"No wait please-!" Grell wailed, but as the Reaper tried to get up, Sebastian slammed a foot on his face, pinning him to the ground, and revving the Scythe to life.

Logan found her gut twist a bit at the terrible look of glee in Sebastian's eyes at the prospect of killing. She shuddered and looked toward Ciel.

"Listen, lad, he may be a piece o' shit, but he is a divine being. Are ya prepared to accept the consequence of killin' 'im?" she asked.

"Logan has a point, my lord," said Sebastian, "Revolting as he may be."

"Sebastian, do I need to repeat my orders?" Ciel asked coldly, looking back at Madame Red's body.

"No, my lord," said Sebastian, looking back at Grell who shrieked in protest and pain.

"We finally found something you're good at- screaming!" Sebastian goaded, smirking, "Now to end you with this precious little toy you're so very fond of!" Sebastian held up the Scythe, revving it.

"No wait- PLEASE- Don't kill me!" Grell begged.

"Adorable," Sebastian started to swing the Scythe.

"WAIT! I CAN TELL YOU WHO KILLED THE KID'S PARENTS!" Grell screamed.

Logan and Ciel both gasped, but it was too late to stop Sebastian's swing- there wouldn't be enough time to retract the kill command-

CLACK!

A pole appeared seemingly out of nowhere, thin and silver, and it was blocking the Scythe, the teeth chattering uselessly against it, when it had previously been digging into concrete. Sebastian lifted the Scythe and all three of them looked up to see a sharply dressed fellow on the roof. The pole retracted to him in sections, making clicking sounds with each motion. Logan, no longer caring about giving herself away, let her eyes glow as she took in his aura.

It was a sharp, but very symmetrical aura, with yellow and green, but the distinctive dashes of gray told her that this man was another Reaper. He had rectangle business glasses and a black suit. In one arm was a book clutched to his chest. The other held the retractable pole with what appeared to be shears on the end of it, which he used to adjust his spectacles.

"Sorry for interrupting," he said briskly, "My name is William T. Spears, and administrator of the Grim Reapers Staffing Association," he looked down at them, the moonlight reflecting off the lenses of his glasses, "I've come to retrieve that Reaper there…"

"William!" Grell cried, now without Sebastian on his face able to sit up and get on all fours, looking up at his fellow Reaper with shining eyes, "Oh William! Are you here to save me-?!"

SMASH.

Spears had jumped from the building roof and landed right on Grell's head, smashing his face into the concrete. Logan snickered.

"Attention Reaper Grell Sutcliff," said Spears, still standing casually on Grell's head, and opening his book, reading it over, "You have violated several regulations. First, you have killed people not on the to-die list. Second, you used a Death Scythe that had been modified without authorization. And finally, you offered strictly classified information to an unauthorized being the identity of his relative's murderer," Spears clicked the heel of his shoe on the back of Grell's head harshly, making the Reaper give a muffled wail of pain.

Logan crossed her arms, glaring at Spears, "It took you long enough to come along. Ya should have come to stop the bastard after the first death," she snarled, narrowing her eyes.

Spears glanced at her, then her wings, and her bloodied clothes.

"Ah, Logan. It has been a while. I thought you were back in Ireland," as he spoke the book in his hand vanished, "If I knew you were in London, I would not be so surprised to see you here. Wherever disaster leaves a trail, you follow it like a blood hound. Never thought I would see a nephilim like you with a demon, however."

"Not pleased about it, Spears, trust me," snapped Logan, "But if you were doin' yer job in the first place I wouldn't even be here."

"We are exceedingly short handed as of late, so it is difficult to keep up with every single one of our staff. I sincerely apologize for the trouble he has caused," said Spears evenly and bowed to her, then Sebastian, "Honestly, I never thought I would see the day I would bow my head to demon scum like you. It is a disgrace to Reapers everywhere."

"Then perhaps you should try and keep a closer eye on your staff," said Sebastian, smirking, "After all, humans are so easily tempted," his gaze went to Ciel, then flicked to Logan, who felt a shiver go down her spine, "When in the face of despair they will grasp at anything to pull them out."

"That's very hypocritical of you, it is demons who capitalize on this the most," said Spears sharply, standing straight again.

"That I cannot deny," said Sebastian peacefully.

Logan growled under her breath, "Heathen…"

"Let's go, Grell," sighed Spears, grabbing Grell by his hair and dragging him away, "As understaffed as we are and you go and land me with more overtime…"

As they headed down the alley from them, Sebastian picked up Grell's Scythe and chucked it at the back of Spears' head. Logan gasped, but the Reaper flicked up a hand and caught it between two fingers by the guide bar.

"I'm assuming you'll be wanting that!" said Sebastian cheerfully, grinning.

"Yes indeed, thank you," said Spears dryly, adjusting his glasses again with his shears, and glanced back, "Logan, I do hope that you'll in better company next time we meet."

Logan sighed and nodded. She hoped so too.

As the two Reapers vanished into the darkness of the night, Sebastian let out a breath. Logan looked down at herself, taking in the blood that was spattered all across her. Not just her own either, some of this was Sebastian's blood. She shivered. So much cleansing would need to be done. She relaxed her wings, and they retracted back into her shoulder blades, the skin sealing shut over them, a few white feathers falling to the ground, stained in red.

"Your record," said Sebastian softly, and she flinched, looking at him, "You were there when the Phantomhive manor was burned. You were looking for survivors."

"What…?" Ciel breathed, looking at her, "Is this true?"

Logan swallowed, "Aye, it's true. But by the time I got there, there were two bodies and the third had been taken by somethin' dark, somethin' terrible- the cultists I was huntin'," she spat, fury bathing her as she was reminded of her one failure, "I let them get away. An' I thought there was no hope of savin' the missin' lad. Who knew he would summon a demon to save 'im." She turned and began to stumble down the alley, "But I have me a code I follow. An' as much as I hate to admit it, Sebastian saved me life. An' me code makes it to where I can't kill 'im, not unless he does somethin' I can't ignore as a hunter… a huntress," she looked up at the full moon, "Ya lucky, heathen," she murmured, and began to walk away again.

"Logan," Ciel snapped.

Logan stopped and looked back at him, perking a brow.

"You're still under my employment," he said harshly, "Where do you think you're going?"

Logan blinked at him, "Lad, Jack the Ripper is done. I've done what I came here to do. It's time for me to get back to me home in Ireland."

Ciel narrowed his eyes, "Having a demon as a butler is proving useful, but having a nephilim as a guard will increase productivity. You never found those cultists? Well why stop that hunt now? I'm not just after the people who killed my parents but the bastards that tortured me too, they're not all dead yet," his eyes gleamed in the moonlight, "You owe me."

"Wh-what?" Logan stammered, staring at the boy.

"You didn't save me," spat Ciel, "Or my parents. You were too late. So you owe me. With Sebastian as my knight, and you as my rook, we can find the cultists, and the people who murdered my family, and then your debt will be paid."

"C-Ciel…" Logan bowed her head, glaring at the ground. She knew what he was doing, using her code of honor against her to keep her as a piece in his chess game now that he knew how powerful she was. But to work beside a demon- tonight had been bad enough. She didn't know how long it was going to take until she felt clean again.

"You. Owe. Me."

Logan shut her eyes tightly, "Fine," she muttered.

Ciel was right. He did owe her. That burning manor always haunted her dreams. Maybe helping Ciel find the cultists will make the nightmares stop.

"Very well then," said Sebastian with a sigh, "If my master wishes for a zealot to be under the same roof as a demon…"

"There will be no fighting," said Ciel harshly to them, then his eyes dropped to Madame Red's body, "There has been enough of that…"

Sebastian went to him and gently touched his knuckled to the lad's cheek, "Master, you're chilled to the bone. Let's get back to the manor, and I'll make you some hot tea to warm you up."

Logan turned away. What sort of mess has she gotten herself into?

They found it best to leave the body for someone to find. Madame Red's corpse would be considered one of Jack the Ripper's victims. Ciel didn't want the truth out, and Logan couldn't blame the child. As they made their way from the scene, Sebastian with his arms around the chilled Ciel, the butler smirked at Logan.

"What are you grinnin' about at a time like this, eh?" Logan snapped at him.

"Oh, nothing," said Sebastian serenely, "It's just, in your record. It seemed it was focused more on your life the past few weeks than anything else. Particularly our chef, Bardroy."

Logan hissed in annoyance, looking away, "You're record was around those three just as much, demon," she growled.

"Heh…" Sebastian chuckled.

"Perhaps it would be best if the others knew your true gender, then, Logan," said Ciel evenly.

"I refuse to wear a dress," snapped Logan.

"Tch," Ciel sighed, "If you want to keep cross-dressing, be my guest, but it's a bit inappropriate that you're sleeping in the same room as Finni and Bard. We'll let the servants know. Anyone outside the manner can still think you're a man. Still very strange, if you ask me."

"In me line of work, dresses and skirts don't work," said Logan, running a hand through her white hair and closing her eyes, "Well, I suppose this is gonna be an awkward conversation with them…"

Sebastian chuckled again, "Bard did think you were a 'girly' looking fellow from the gate."

"At least Mei-Rin will stop starin' at me," Logan said, looking up at the moonlight.

So, working with a demon… this was definitely a first. However, she was only honor bound until Ciel's mission was complete. And maybe then, Logan could stop Sebastian from consuming the boy's soul.

By killing him the first chance she got once free from her own stupid code.


	5. Begin a New Hunt

It was decided that the servants weren't going to learn the truth until after the funeral. It was a beautiful service. Logan insisted on attending even though the other servants were left back at the manor. She followed Ciel as he walked down the center isle of the church, clutching a scarlet dress under his arm, a red rose in his breast pocket. Elizabeth was standing at the coffin at the front of the church and she turned, gasping at the sight of Ciel. Logan paused respectfully at the foot of the stairs as Ciel went up and swept the red dress over Madame Red, who had been placed in a bed of white flowers and in a white dress.

Ciel smiled down at her peaceful face, "White dresses and flowers didn't suit you in life and they don't suit you now," he murmured softly, "You belong in red," he took the rose from his pocket and tucked it behind her ear, "The color of passion," he leaned down, closing his eyes, "The color of spider lilies… farewell, Aunt An," as the words left his lips something flicked by Logan's ear.

She turned to see a beautiful sight. Red rose pedals were billowing into the room like soft snow flakes, swirling and filling the church. She felt the breath catch in her chest. It was so hard. This human had had so much potential, and despite her lustful approached on Logan, the huntress found she didn't mind her. But sin tempts all humans. And Grell Sutcliff had taken this woman's chance at redemption before she went on to the great light.

It wasn't fair.

Logan spotted Sebastian outside the church doors. She had firmly forbade him from entering such holy grounds. Ciel had told the butler to just listen to her. He had a surprisingly solemn look on his face.

Turning back, she saw Ciel sweeping from the room as fast as he came. But Logan approached the coffin herself. She saw Elizabeth gasp at the sight of her.

"Oh- but you're-?!" she murmured.

Logan offered her a soft smile, "'Ello lass. A shame we couldn't meet again under better circumstances. I must do somethin'," she loomed over the coffin and reached up, clutching the cross she kept around her neck at all times. It was usually hidden in the folds of her clothing but today she had it out. She then lay a hand on Madame Red's cold cheek.

"May the heavenly father forgive ya sins, lass," Logan muttered gently, "Yer time came too early. I know you would have repented, if given the chance… There was too much compassion in those eyes for ya to be evil at heart…" she used a small spark of her powers, cleansing Madame Red's body from any lingering darkness, making her stiff flesh glow faintly for half a second.

And then she too swept from the room, still clinging to her cross.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

There were no more tales of Jack the Ripper in the papers. Logan went on for two more days following the funeral as normal until the time came when Ciel gathered them all into a sitting room for Logan to confess she wasn't a male after all.

She found herself pretty nervous as she entered the room. The other three servants looked confused. Ciel looked all business. And Sebastian was smirking.

"Damned heathen…" Logan muttered under her breath, knowing his ears would pick it up. His smirk widened.

"What are we all doin' here, are we in trouble or somefin, 'cause I swear, I didn't mean to burn the roast last night," said Bard.

"No, none of you are in trouble," said Ciel carelessly, "Logan just has something to say."

The servants all looked at her.

Logan swallowed, and took off the hat she had on. She figured since she was confessing she was a woman, she might as well show her white hair now, and not have to worry about using any powers to strain to make it look black.

"Logan- your hair!" gasped Finni.

"This is 'ow it is normally," said Logan flatly, no longer deepening her voice.

"An' yer voice…" Bard's eyes were slowly widening.

Logan swallowed, looking down, cheeks burning a bit, "I told ya 'ow I was a body guard, well… it's hard for a woman to get a job as such, no one thinks women are strong enough for it… so…"

"'Ang on jus' a bleedin' second!" Bard cried, "You mean to tell me- you're not jus' a girly lookin' fella- yer- a-!"

Logan glanced up at him, still red in the cheeks.

"Wait- Logan's a lady?" Mei-Rin's face turned a whole new shade of blue, "An- and I-!"

"I FLIPPIN' KNEW IT!" Bard bellowed, pointing accusingly at Logan, "Yer way to scrawny to be a guy! An' you never changed in front of- oh bloody hell…" he face fell, and then he turned red, "You've seen… Finni and I…"

"Oh nooooo!" Finni wailed, turning red too, "I changed right in front of a lady!"

"Oh calm down, all of you," sighed Ciel, "Yes, Logan is a woman. But, we're letting everyone outside the manor to continue to believe she is a man."

"Wh-why?!" spluttered Bard.

"Because I can't do me job in a damned dress!" snapped Logan, "I'm still a guard, an' I can't move in the damned things. This is just more convenient, is that so hard to get?"

Bard's eye twitched, "Well… you're movin' into Mei-Rin's quarters now right?"

Mei-Rin was practically a puddle on the floor, shivering and still blue in the face.

"And have outsiders think I'm housing a man with the housemaid?" scoffed Ciel, "No, Logan will get her own room."

"Oi, that's not fair!" Bard cried, "I want me own room too!"

"Well want and need are two different things, are they not?" Ciel asked dryly, "I hope that you can all get on like normal from here."

"Normal?" Bard crossed his arms, "Someone I've been treatin' like a bloke jus' turned out to be a woman! 'Ow am I supposed to get on like normal?!"

Sebastian chuckled, "I daresay that the 'male' Logan acts just the same as the female one. Am I incorrect?"

"Not particularly," said Logan breezily, making Sebastian smirk even more.

She knew full well that he knew how she was normally now, a hunter of all things in the darkness that threatened human kind. But personality wise, she had not hidden anything from the servants.

"So, therefore, nothing truly has changed, now has it?" asked Sebastian.

"Well, no, I suppose not," said Finni, placing a finger on his chin and tilting his head slightly, then he smiled, "She's still the same old Logan, after all!"

Logan smiled lightly at him. She somehow knew Finni was the one who was going to take it the easiest. Mei-Rin finally seemed to recover, looking at Logan, "I'm so sorry for- for-" she trembled.

Logan held up a hand, smiling lightly, "It's quite alrigh' lass. Ya weren't the only one tha' found me 'dashin'."

Mei-Rin turned bright red, but nodded.

"Oi, this is nuts…" Bard sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Alrigh', fine, we'll get on jus' like 'normal' then, as normal as anythin' can be in this bleedin' place…"

"There now!" Sebastian said cheerfully, "Now, back to work, yes? Mei-Rin, the linens need washing. Finni? Please see to the weeding in the garden. Bard, if you could make preparations for lunch. And Logan, could you please do you're rounds out in the grounds please?"

They all nodded and left the study. The servants sort of crowded around Logan, all eyeing her with new looks on their faces.

"This ain't gonna change much, now is it?" she asked warily.

"Is yer name really Logan then?" Bard asked.

"Aye, me name's Logan," she replied, "Been Logan since me birth. That I wasn't fibbin' about."

"And you're still going to be wearing men's clothes around the mansion…?" Finni asked.

"O' course, the main reason I act as a man is for the clothes," said Logan swiftly.

"Your voice sounds so odd, yes it does," said Mei-Rin, pouting a little, "And why is your hair white and short? And standing up all like that?"

Logan paused, sighing heavily and closing her eyes. The servants stopped around her all, staring at her. This was going to be more annoying than she predicted.

"I told ya," she finally said, looking up and at each of their faces in turn, "This is how it normally is. I was born with white hair. A lot o' folks think it's odd with me face so young and with hair like this. So I- em- use a special sort of… dye.. to make it darker. To blend in more, ya know? It's hard enough to pretend to be a man, I didn't need more to worry abou'. Besides, the white hair tends to make me features a bit more feminine…"

"It kinda does," mused Bard, looking closely at her face, "I never noticed how blue yer eyes are."

Logan looked away from him, coughing into a fist at his closeness, "Yes, well. I figured it was time to stop hidin' everythin', and the young master didn't seem too displeased. So here ya are, this is me."

Well, thought Logan, most of me.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

As the next few weeks went on, the other servants fell into terms with Logan turning out to be a female, and things, for the most part, went back to normal. Logan had to admit, she was pleased that Mei-Rin was no longer drooling over her. Often she would catch Bard looking at her oddly, but other than that things were easy going once again.

Other than Logan's loathing about working alongside a demon- a demon who knew she was a nephilim that detested him. Sebastian made no attempts to hide certain remarks or brush up against her at times just to make her shudder. It irritated her to no end.

However, something soon came up to take her mind off things.

"Logan, there you are."

Logan glanced back. She had acquired a new crossbow since Grell had destroyed her old one. She had it one hand, propped against her shoulder as she walked through the tree line surrounding the manor, making her daily rounds. Sebastian was walking toward her, smirking lightly. Logan glanced around, hoping against hope that Finni might be nearby. The demon didn't patronize her nearly as much with witnesses. But the cheery gardener was nowhere to be seen.

"What?" Logan asked briskly.

She was wearing a long brown coat over her work clothes, a white shirt with comfortable gray pants and her boots. Leather gloves were adorned on her hands, fingerless as usual. She wore no hat today, her white hair gleaming slightly in the sun.

"Now, that is no proper way to address your fellow worker," Sebastian smirked.

"Don't test me, heathen," Logan snapped.

Sebastian chuckled, "I was sent to collect you. The young master wishes for us to join him in his study."

"Is that so?" Logan glanced around, "I haven't finished me rounds, but I suppose I can get back to it after we hear what the lad has to say."

They began heading back toward the manor. Logan felt his stare and glanced over and saw Sebastian smirking at her still.

"Ya better wipe tha' grin off yer face," Logan growled.

"Such a feisty thing," laughed Sebastian, "It has been so long since I've seen a nephilim, but I never truly interacted with one. Tell me, how was it you started Hunting?"

"Tha's classified information," said Logan swiftly.

"To who? You belong to no organization. You're most likely the only nephilim alive at the moment in the entire world," said Sebastian.

"Fine, then, it's personal information," Logan snapped.

Sebastian chuckled, smirking lightly, "Heh… it is amusing to watch you squirm."

Logan grit her teeth. Sebastian was lucky that there was more than one thing keeping her from killing him. She was tempted to overlook the fact that he saved her life from Grell and shoot him in his smug face. But her duty to Ciel was still there. And until she helped him find the cultists, she was just another of the boy's chess pieces. His rook, as the lad put it.

"Shove off," Logan grumbled, pushing open the door into the manor. Sebastian laughed softly behind her.

In the study, Ciel waited behind his desk, sipping on tea.

"Logan. Good," he said, setting down his cup on the saucer, "We're going on holiday."

"Wh… what?" Logan blinked. That wasn't what she was expecting.

Sebastian seemed surprised as well, "Holiday? During the season?"

"Indeed," said Ciel briskly, "Are either of you familiar with the term 'bear baiting'?"

Logan narrowed her eyes, "Aye. It's when a bear is chained to a wall and a pack of dogs are set lose on it. Needless to say, the bear eventually gets mauled to death from all the bitin'."

"Sounds like something only humans could devise," said Sebastian.

Logan shot him a glare, "A lot of humans can be misguided."

"Heh," Sebastian smirked at her.

"In any case," Ciel cut in before they could start arguing, "It was banned by the Queen when the cruelty to animals laws were instated. However there was a lope hole. While the law banned the use of bears, it did not ban the use of the attack dogs."

"So they place a dog in place of the bear," said Sebastian, "Dog baiting?"

Logan felt sick. She loved dogs. The idea of people making them fight one another, especially having one chained, helpless to get away, doomed for death… it made her heart ache.

"There is one place in particular that is rather fond of it," said Ciel, "Houndsworth. The village is renowned for its fierce hunting dogs. But they take it a step further…"

"Disgustin'," hissed Logan.

Sebastian perked a brow at her, "You're actually put off by your own precious humans' actions, then?" he asked deviously.

"I am well aware of the darkness that lay in the hearts of certain humans," said Logan harshly back to him, "But no one is beyond redemption."

"Logan is not alone in her feelings for the dogs," said Ciel, before Sebastian could retort, "It breaks her Majesty's heart. We will secure the land for a royal estate as a pretense to stop the atrocities."

"For dogs…?" Sebastian frowned, "Forgive me, master, but this seems like a rather benign task for one such as yourself to handle."

"Sebastian!" Ciel snapped, looking up as he ran a finger over his family ring that rest on his thumb, "You should know by now I have my reasons. This is indeed a task fit for a Phantomhive."

"So this is the 'holiday'," Logan smirked at Ciel, "I suppose I can support this. I love dogs…"

"Tch, of course you would," she heard Sebastian mutter.

Logan cast him a glare, "I suppose I should just be thankful you're into cats and not snakes," she spat.

"Enough, you two," Ciel snapped, "Logan, tell the others, the servants will be joining us."

"They will?" Logan blinked.

"Yes, I can't possibly leave them here, I could return to the manor in shambles…" Ciel muttered.

"Very well," said Logan, turning and hooking her crossbow on her back, "When are we leavin'?"

"Tomorrow," said Ciel, "So pack tonight. And bring a few of your weapons, Logan. Best to be prepared."

Logan thumbed to her crossbow, perking a bow questioningly.

"Oh, yes, very well," sighed Ciel. He knew how fond she was of it.

Logan grinned, "Thank ya kindly!" she said cheerfully, and left the room, heading through the manor to find the others.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Logan sat in the back wagon with Bard, Mei-Rin, and Finni, Tanaka driving them along. They were following Ciel's carriage that was being driven by Sebastian.

"It sure was nice for the young master to take us with him!" Finni said, sighing contently.

"It'll be great fun, yes it will!" said Mei-Rin cheerfully.

"Seems the young master can be kind hearted when he wants to be, eh?" laughed Bard, throwing an arm around Logan's shoulders.

Logan glared at her feet, her hands clasped together between her knees with her forearms propped on her knees.

"Cheer up, Logan!" Bard shook her slightly, "Ya don't have to be all business all the time ya know."

"I'm jus' not lookin' forward to a sore throat," sighed Logan, "It's been nice not 'avin' to make it deep."

Bard laughed, "Well you're the one tha' wants to dress like a bloke all the time."

"I have a good reason!" Logan snapped, then bowed her head, "Why can't it jus' be accepted for women to wear pants…?"

"It seems we've arrived," said Sebastian, putting an end to their squabble.

Looking up, Logan saw a dead tree with several leashes hanging on the branches with collars on their ends. It was a rather eerie sight. There was a sign that read Houndworth near it. The other three servants yelped at the strange tree, looking shaken.

"Oh yes," said Ciel, glancing back, "I forgot to mention the Queen's estate is yet to be built."

"Yes master…" the three mumbled, looking extremely crestfallen. Logan grunted, having not gotten him from her seat like they had.

"'Ang on!" Bard snapped as he sat back down and they headed into the village, "You knew!"

"Well o' course I knew," said Logan swiftly, "We're here on business."

"Damn it, I suppose I should have guessed with how sour you were actin'…" sighed Bard.

"All the same, it's nice to get away from the manor!" said Finni cheerfully.

"That's right, we should look on the bright side, like Finni, yes we should!" said Mei-Rin, smiling.

Logan smiled lightly at them. She did find these three rather endearing. She had grown attached to them over the last few months, even mister Tanaka, though he rarely said much.

As they headed along, Finni gasped and pointed ahead, "Look! Somebody actually lives here!"

Logan turned and saw a figure of an old woman with a stroller at the edge of the road. She frowned slightly, letting her eyes shine for just a moment to take in her aura. Human. But it was a disturbed mind. The colors were very unstable, a muddled blue with slants of gray. The shape was shaky and inconsistent, telling of one who's soul was barely hanging on, for the mind had been rattled to the core. She frowned lightly, uncertain.

"Stop the carriage, Tanaka!" said Finni.

Tanaka pulled up on the reigns and Finni hopped out of the wagon, walking up to the woman, "Let me help you!" he said cheerfully.

"Wait Finni that's not a good idea you could hurt the baby!" Mei-Rin wailed.

"What did you say?" Finni turned, the stroller over his head.

Logan ran a hand down her face. Finni's strength was ridiculous, and he didn't know how to control it. He actually loved how Logan was able to stand up to his strength, and she often played games with him out in the grounds. In a lot of ways, Finni was like a puppy. Logan loved that about him. So innocent and pure.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Finni realized what he had done and slammed the stroller down, making Logan and Bard flinch.

"Oh no this is awful- is the baby okay?!" Mei-Rin gasped.

They all peered into the stroller and Logan felt shivers go up her spine. It wasn't a baby. It was a dog's skull rested on a bundle of blankets.

"There is no baby…" the old woman said, smiling sadly down at the skull, "There is no baby, not anymore… it was eaten by IT…" she began to walk away, pushing the stroller along, "The white dog is a good dog, a good dog, good… the black dog is a bad dog a bad dog, bad…"

"E-eaten?" Bard gasped.

"That's why we are here," said Ciel briskly, "Apparently there have been several violent deaths of villagers. And the deaths are increasing. The village has shrunk to a third of its size over the past ten years. Part of my task is to find out why, and put a stop to it."

"Violent murder, huh…?" Bard gulped, "I suppose tha's why Logan brought all her biggest toys."

Logan glanced at the trunk at her feet and shrugged, "Ya never know."

As they carried on, they headed over the crest of a hill that revealed the village below. There was a rather beautiful lake, crystalline and reflecting the clouds above in the sky. A few buildings were scattered here and there. Bard stood to get a better look, grinning. Logan thought he looked rather nice today with a long brown traveling coat and a cap that hung over his blue eyes with his blond hair still visible on his brow.

"Oi, now it's startin' to look like a place worth stayin'," he said.

Entering the village, they made their way through passed all the smaller homes. There was one building they passed with a large kennel with several barking dogs. Logan sighed, feeling pity for them. They seemed frustrated, unsettled. There was a handsome young man in the clearing by the kennel, one of the dogs out beside him.

"Now sit," he said.

The dog obeyed.

"Good, not lay down," said the boy.

The dog lowered, its tail wagging.

"That's my good boy!" the boy said, getting down on his knees and allowing the dog to lick his face as it got back to its paws to get petted.

"I would let him pet me, yes I would," Mei-Rin sighed wistfully.

Logan rolled her eyes, but she supposed she should just be pleased she wasn't on the receiving end of the maid's affections anymore.

"He manipulates it through rewards and punishment," Logan heard Sebastian saying ahead, "But the hound is not blameless either. It welcomes the chain about it's neck, and fawns over it's human."

Knowing that the others had not picked up Sebastian's words, Logan spoke, "Gee, I wonder who tha' sounds like."

She saw Sebastian's head turn slightly, and his eyes shoot back a glare at her. She smirked.

"What are ya talkin' about, Logan?" Bard asked.

"Oh, nothin'," said Logan, leaning back in her seat, listening to Ciel and Sebastian's conversation continue with her sharp ears.

"If you're trying to get at something deeper, just say it," Ciel spat. She guessed the young master hadn't heard her remark back to Sebastian, the two of them, demon and nephilim, just using their enhanced senses to piss one another off as much as possible.

"It's nothing of import, my lord," said Sebastian briskly, "It's just, while I love cats, I'm not especially fond of dogs," he smiled back at the lad, "To be completely frank, I hate them."

Logan scowled. Of course he would hate dogs. She found dogs amazing creatures, undyingly loyal, and so innocent. They only acted on instinct and love for their comrades, there was no darker intent. Dogs to her were some of the most pure creatures in this world. Yes, they could be poisoned by the dark hearts of humans, but there was a consistency with dogs that cats lacked. Cats, while sweet creature themselves, were independent and it was a rare case when one found a cat with undying loyalty like a dog could possess. They could care not what happened to the things around them, so long as they had food, comfort, and entertainment, while a dog would whine when separated from what it loved.

Yes indeed. Why wouldn't the demon be fond of cats? Typical.

"Woof," Ciel said, which made Logan smirk.

The boy could be a little shit when he wanted, but if it was annoying Sebastian, she could stand behind it full heartedly.

They came upon a large home on the edge of the village atop a hill. A few sparse dead trees were outside of it, and it looked like a dreadful place. Logan narrowed her eyes, getting a slightly eerie feeling about it. Mysterious deaths by the hand of a human was one thing, but by the feeling she was getting…

There was a darkness here.


	6. Welcome to Houndsworth

Pulling up to the front of the manor, Logan leaned back to get a better look as a maid stepped out from the home. Slightly tempted to check her aura, Logan nearly let her eyes shine, but Bard was too close to her, and she was worried he might catch sight them. So she instead scanned the woman with regular vision frowning slightly.

"I assume this is the Earl Phantomhive," said the maid, stopped before the front carriage, addressing Sebastian.

"Yes," said Sebastian, looking down at her.

She noticed that he too looked slightly pensive about this maid.

She had white hair, and when she lifted her face, Logan was surprised that her face was not aged, but she looked no older than forty.

"Oi, she's got white hair like you do, Logan," Bard muttered, "But she looks too young for it."

Logan frowned, her brow furrowing. It couldn't be another nephilim. She would be able to sense another of her kind, and she was fairly certain she was, as Sebastian said, the only one alive on the planet at the moment. She supposed this woman could get away with having white hair and looking as if she were in her thirties, maybe her hair just changed early. It was humanly possible.

"She's lovely, yes she is," said Mei-Rin, smiling.

Finni had clasped his hands together and was staring at the maid with huge eyes that seemed to be practically glistening. Logan thumped her boot against his, "Oi, don't ya think she's a bit old for ya, lad?" she asked with a smirk.

"What- oh!" Finni turned red, "I wasn't- that-"

Bard snickered, "Called 'im righ' out on it, Logan."

"Welcome to Barrymoore Castle," the maid bowed, "My master awaits your arrival," she smiled lightly at Sebastian, her lavender eyes catching the light.

Leaving Tanaka, Bard, Mei-Rin, and Finni to be shown the stables where their carriages would be kept, Ciel had Logan accompany he and Sebastian into the castle itself. The maid led them inside along a few dark hallways before entering a large room that made Logan paused and narrow her eyes.

There were mounted animal heads lining the walls- bears, dear, antelope, damn near every sort of antlered type creature one could think of. It was excessive, and made Logan's skin crawl in a strange way. One thing she always found odd about humans was their need to have trophies of their kills- but then again, Logan had tattoos along the small of her back of each big kill she had, so… she really couldn't judge. But it wasn't like she had mounted demon heads. That would just bring evil into a home anyway.

There was a cry of pain and a loud CRACK that made Logan snap back to the present, turning and gasping at the sight of a tall fierce looking man with a whip cracking it across the maid, who was cowering on the ground, screaming in pain as the whip ripped open her flesh on her wrists and arms.

"Who the hell is this Chihuahua?! I told you to bring me the Queen's guard dog!" the man bellowed.

"Oi!" Logan stepped forward and caught the whip in her hand while it was about to crack down on the terrified maid again. Any human hand would have torn from the force he had been swinging, but she caught it easily and gripped firmly, glaring at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you filthy Samoyed?!" the man demanded.

"Is this bloke really referrin' to us as dog breeds…?" Logan asked dryly, though was careful to make her voice deeper than normal. She was supposed to be a man here after all.

"Logan, that is quite enough," said Ciel, though he was smirking lightly.

"Hmph," Logan released the whip, but remained between the man and the maid, "Maybe ya should check all the details before ya lose yer temper like that, lad. Yer maid here did her job fine, this 'Chihuahua' is indeed the Queen's guard dog."

"What?" the man's eyes flicked up, face twisted in shock and anger.

Ciel smirked and turned, "I take it you go the letter I sent. My name is Ciel Phantomhive, Earl of Phantomhive."

"You mean to tell me a toy poodle like you is the Queen's emissary?!" the man cried.

"There he goes with the dog breeds again…" muttered Logan, kneeling beside the maid, looking at her, "Are ya alrigh', lass?" she asked softly.

The maid looked at her, eyes still watering a bit, "Y-yes."

"You don't like small breeds, Lord Henry? That's hardly fair," said Ciel, smirking as he sat down at the table next to him.

Logan helped the maid to her feet as the man, Lord Henry, went and sat across from Ciel. Sebastian eyed the maid as she muttered something about getting tea and swept from the room. While they waited for her return, Ciel passed a packet of papers to Lord Henry that had the Royal Seal on them. Logan went and stood on Ciel's other side, pushing her thumbs in her pockets. She saw Lord Henry eye the crossbow that was visible over her shoulder for a moment before rifling through the papers.

The maid returned with a cart and a set of tea atop it. As she tried to get a cup, her hands, which were bruised and bleeding slightly, shook terribly. Sebastian went to her side, murmuring, "Please miss, allow me." The maid let Sebastian take the cup and took a step back, clasping her hands in front of her, looking at the ground with slightly shamed eyes. Sebastian poured the tea easily, handing a cup to Lord Henry then Ciel. He even offered one to Logan, but she shot him a dark look while declining politely as she could. It only made him smirk.

"There's nothing to discuss," said Lord Henry, letting the papers slap onto the table, "Under no circumstances would I sell Barrymoore Castle to anybody."

"Why is that?" asked Ciel, sipping his tea indifferently.

"Because of the curse," said Lord Henry gravely.

Logan perked a brow and exchanged a look with Sebastian. He looked as surprised as she was.

"Oh, what curse?" asked Ciel, frowning at Lord Henry.

"This village and its dogs have existed for centuries," said Lord Henry, "Any who tries to interfere with that will be cursed in a most horrible way."

"Great details," Logan muttered under her breath, but saw only Sebastian seemed to pick up her words. He nodded slightly, for once they agreed on something.

Lord Henry jumped to his feet, slamming his hands on the table, "Not even the Queen can lift the curse!" he said sharply, "Your mission is pointless! Anyone who wishes to go against the Barrymoore family is destined to meet an unimaginably terrible end!"

Ciel closed his eyes, smirking, "My… how interesting."

"What?!" Lord Henry gasped.

"You've peaked my curiosity," said Ciel, clasping one hand over the other, hands propped on the table, "I'd like to see this curse of yours, Lord Henry."

Lord Henry glared down at him, growling.

Logan scoffed, "Sounds like a lot of bull to me," she said, crossing her arms, "I mean really, how convenient that there's a curse that just happens to attack anyone who goes against ya family, and yer family alone? I don't buy it for a damn second."

"Logan, that's enough," said Ciel, but he was still smirking lightly, "We are guests here, after all. Why don't you let Lord Henry's maid show you where the others went off to?"

Ciel cast her a knowing look. Logan sighed. In other words, Logan, go scout the mansion.

"Yes, Angela, take Earl Phantomhive's Samoyed to where the servants will be staying," Lord Henry growled.

"Yes, sir," said the maid, bowing and gesturing for Logan to follow.

Logan bowed her head to Ciel, playing the part of a loyal servant and cast a look at Sebastian as he smirked at her as she left.

They found the others in a room near the stables all sitting around a table.

"Logan!" Bard grinned, waving.

"Oh, and the lovely maid!" Mei-Rin scooted over for the maid to sit between her and Finni.

Logan went around and sat next to Bard, plopping down and looking around.

"Please, my name is Angela," said the maid, smiling lightly.

The others introduced themselves around the table.

"So is the young master talkin' business then?" Bard asked Logan.

Logan nodded, "I was told to get out since I think I was agitatin' Lord Henry a bit too much," she smirked, "O' course, seems like tha' man needs an attitude adjustment," she added in a growl.

"Tha' bad, huh?" asked Bard, elbowing her playfully.

Logan glanced at Angela, "So, are ya on yer own? No other servants?"

"No, I'm the only one," said Angela.

"Oh wow!" Mei-Rin gasped, "That must be a lot of work for a place so big, yes it must! You're amazing Angela!"

"Oh, no really, it isn't that impressive, I assure you, I'm a mess most of the time," said Angela, smiling lightly at them.

"Well if ya need any help, you jus' make sure to ask one of us," Bard threw an arm around Logan's shoulders, shaking her encouragingly, making her scowl at him, "Us servants gotta stick together! Ain't tha' righ', Finni?"

"Of course!" said Finni, beaming at Angela.

Angela smiled, closing her eyes, "How kind of you to offer your help, thank you all."

At that, one of the servant calling bells on the wall behind her went off. Angela looked back, eyes suddenly fretful. The bell labeled "Bedroom" was the one ringing. Angela jumped to her feet.

"I have to go right away," she said in a rush, and bowed lightly to them, "My master is calling. Please, excuse me."

She swept from the room, and Logan prodded Bard in the side to get him to remove his arm from her.

"Ouch! Hey!" he rubbed his side pouting at her.

"She seems very sweet," said Mei-Rin cheerfully, grinning.

Logan looked to see Finni watching where Angela had disappeared, a smile on his face and his eyes glistening. She smirked a bit. It was easy to see that the lad was smitten.

"Ya look awfully gooey eyed over there, lad," she said, her voice normal again since it was just the servants.

"Oh, it's nothing," sighed Finni contently.

Logan and Bard exchanged amused grins.

Later that night, Logan was making rounds around the castle. She wasn't sure if Lord Henry realized she was out here, but Ciel had ordered her to go out and search the grounds for anything unusual. With her crossbow propped on her shoulder, she made her way along, the night sky shrouded in clouds above. It was a foggy night, and she felt uneasy. Something about this place gave her chills.

As she walked, she heard scuffling behind her and turned, instantly aiming her crossbow and loading a bolt into in the same motion. Nothing was there, but she had just rounded a corner of the building. She let her eyes glow, trying to pick up any auras. Just as her irises gleamed like white ice in the darkness, a green aura came around the corner, with a strange flare of red behind it, and a familiar voice yelped in shock at her standing there with her loaded crossbow aimed.

"Oi! Logan! It's jus' me!"

Logan quickly let her eyes relax, and lowered her crossbow, letting out a huff of irritation.

"What do ya think yer doin' sneakin' around like that? Ya knew I was makin' me rounds, Bard, ya could have got shot," she scolded harshly.

"I'm sorry!" Bard said, his hands still up, a frantic look on his face, "Sheesh, Logan, you can be really frightenin' sometimes, with the moonlight it looked like yer eyes were glowin'," he said.

Logan turned a little red and turned away, not pointing out that there was no visible moon tonight, "Well don' sneak up on me like that," she muttered, "What are ya even doin' out here?"

Bard shrugged, "Finni keeps on goin' on abou' Angela, and Mei-Rin ran off to find fresh linens."

"Ya surprised that Finni likes the lass?" asked Logan briskly, "She's quite pretty."

"Eh, not me type," said Bard, glancing away from her.

Logan perked a brow, "I wasn't aware ya had a type."

Bard rubbed the back of his neck, "In any case, do the grounds seem safe enough?"

"Aye," said Logan, glancing around them, "Damned creepy, but safe."

"Why don' ya come back inside then?" asked Bard, gesturing.

Logan cast once last glance around and sighed, "Aye, fine, I'm comin'. I jus' thought I would find… somethin'…"

"Why do you say that?" asked Bard as they headed back for the castle.

"I dunno," said Logan softly, "I can jus' feel it, somethin's off about this place."

"Well considerin' that there's been violent murders the past few years, I would think so," said Bard, and elbowed her.

Logan grunted and hooked her crossbow on her back, "I don't like this," she said, "I feel like prey trapped in a hole in this castle, like we're jus' where they want us…"

"You don't think we're in danger here do ya?" asked Bard, glancing at her, "I mean they wouldn't kill the young master, he's the queen's emissary."

"I wouldn't rule anythin' out, Bard," said Logan.

Bard frowned at the ground, "Tell me somefin' Logan, that night when you went off with the young master and Sebastian… Madame Red was dead the next mornin'. You know what really happened to her, don't ya?"

Logan didn't answer him, just kept on walking toward the door into the castle.

Bard sighed, "So I was righ' then. Ya know I didn't tell anyone about that night, how you said goodbye to me. I waited for ya to come back, but when the sun was comin' up I went back into our room and you were sleepin' in yer bed like ya never left."

Logan glanced at him, "Ya waited for me to come back?"

Bard shrugged, "I was worried. Yer my friend, Logan, despite bein' a scary cross-dressin' murder lady."

Logan smirked a bit at his description of her, "But ya didn't know I was a lady then," she pointed out.

"Well, yeah," said Bard, "So you were just my scary murder fella then."

"But things are different now that ya know I'm a lass," said Logan, "Aren't they?"

"Well of course," said Bard, grinning, "I gotta watch what I say even more! Hafta try and be a gentleman, though that was never me strong suit."

"I'll agree to that," said Logan, "If how you've been actin' is 'gentlemanly' then I mus' be a true high class lass after all."

Bard laughed, making Logan smile at the sound. She liked his laugh, it somehow made her forget about the strange dreadful undertones that lay on the land she walked here in Houndsworth.

"Well I think ya make a nice lady, Logan," said Bard once his laughter died off, his voice having a slightly different tone to it, making Logan cast a glance at him as they entered the castle again.

However before she could respond, Mei-Rin crashed into her.

"Oi!" yowled Logan, nearly falling, but Bard caught her to keep her and Mei-Rin on their feet, "Mei-Rin, what-?"

"I shouldn't have seen that!" Mei-Rin was blubbering, her face bright red, "I shouldn't have seen that at all!"

"Seen what?" asked Bard.

"Ah, there you are, Logan."

They all paused in their conversation to turn to see Sebastian heading down the hall toward them, a candle in his hand. He looked them over with a perked brow, "Am I interrupting something?"

Logan realized that Mei-Rin was still on her chest and she was leaning back into Bard's. She instantly straightened and gently pushed Mei-Rin off of her.

"No, what did you need, Sebastian?" she asked as politely as she could muster.

"The young master would like to hear your report on your patrol," said Sebastian.

"Of course," said Logan and glanced back at Bard and jerked her head toward the maid, indicating that he calm her down and figure out what exactly she saw that had freaked her out so badly before following Sebastian through the castle. They traveled in an almost uncomfortable mute silence up to the second floor where Ciel's quarters were. Sebastian finally broke it when they were heading down the hall to the door.

"So, did Bard accompany you on your patrol?" he asked smoothly.

Logan grit her teeth at what he was implying, "No, he jus' showed up at the end."

"I see," said Sebastian, casting back a grin at her. Logan narrowed her eyes, warning him to knock it off.

Sebastian opened the door and they entered Ciel's quarters. He was sitting in a chair by a fireplace, reading from a book. Without looking up from it, he spoke.

"Ah, Logan. Good, you've finished. What have you to report?"

"Nothin' of interest, lad," said Logan briskly, "The grounds are creepy enough, but I didn't spot anythin' too unusual."

"Hm," said Ciel with a frown, "I was certain that you would have picked up something."

"Well it's hard to read aura traces properly with a demon runnin' around," Logan said bitterly, "His aura's stain gets on everythin'."

"Were there other auras here outside our own and Lord Henry and his maid?" asked Ciel.

"Well I saw… somethin'…" said Logan with a frown, "When Bard showed up… I had never seen red in his aura before but there was… unless…" she closed her eyes trying to remember, "It was behind him…" her eyes snapped open, "There was someone out in the grounds with us!" she gasped.

"What?" Ciel looked up from his book at last.

"Who was it?" asked Sebastian.

"I didn't see their face, just a flash of their aura. It was like fire…" she muttered, "I've not seen an aura like that before, but red, red means passion, whether it be in love or rage. And it means strength."

"So whoever has this aura is strong then?" asked Sebastian, "Perhaps you just spotted Finni."

"I know Finni's aura," said Logan harshly, "His has more gold in it than red. And the texture wasn't right. Finni's shines like sunrays, this one was glowing like embers."

"Well go track it down," said Ciel sharply, "Find out who-"

He cut off when there was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me for intruding at such a late hour," Angela said as she came into the room.

"Is there something of importance, miss?" asked Sebastian, "My young lord was just getting ready to retire for the evening."

"I… I came to ask…" Angela closed her eyes, looking fretful, "I came to ask that you leave Barrymoore Castle at once."

"Oh?" Ciel perked a brow at her, "Why's that?"

"Because of the curse," said Angela, "Please, you must leave before-!" she was cut off at the sound of a howl.

Logan turned, unlatching her crossbow from her back in a sweep, loading a bolt in the same motion at the eerie wolf howl that cut through the air.

"Oh no, it's here!" Angela wailed, "The demon hound!"

"Demon hound?!" Ciel gasped and startled at the sound behind him. They all turned to see the ghostly outline of a hound's face in the window curtains, teeth prominent and snarling ripping from it.

"Sebastian! Logan!" Ciel snapped.

Sebastian rushed toward the curtains while Logan trained her crossbow, closing one eye and gritting her teeth. Sebastian tore open the curtains and moved to allow Logan the shot, but there was nothing there. She and Ciel approached the window and looked out.

"What was that thing?" Ciel whispered.

"Master, look there," Sebastian gestured down and Logan saw a green dog like shape sprinting from the castle grounds toward the village.

"Logan?" Ciel prompted.

Logan let her eyes shine and she narrowed them to get a better look. She grunted in slight surprise.

"What do you see?" Sebastian asked.

"It's…" Logan frowned, "It's just a dog," she whispered, watching her words with Angela still behind them.

"It was no ordinary dog," said Angela, voice shaking in fear, "It was the demon hound. Did you not see it's aura? It glows with the gleam of hell itself."

Oh, Logan had seen it's aura. But that thing was no demon. It was a dog. Just a normal dog, according to its true aura.

"Quickly," said Ciel briskly.

They dashed down to the bottom floor of the castle and out into the grounds. The ghostly hound had left glowing green paw prints in the dirt. Ciel knelt beside one and ran a finger along it, looking at the pad of his finger tip before rubbing his thumb against it with a frown.

"The demon hound comes and punishes those who go against my master," said Angela softly. She had followed them out into the night, "Without fail it comes. There is no way to stop it."

Logan had her crossbow still in her arms, and she narrowed her eyes. That dust on the ground, and the aura from the ghostly dog… There was no doubt that there was no demon here other than the dark butler at her side. She grit her teeth. Sometimes the ways of humans disappointed her.

There were sudden cries from behind them.

Mei-Rin's voice called, "Young master!"

Finni's voice cried, "Angela!"

And Bard's gasped, "Logan!"

Logan turned to see the four other servants. They were all in their night things. Tanaka held a lantern, but still had that clueless look on his face of contentment. Bard was hugging a pillow for some reason. Mei-Rin's hair was let down, and Logan thought it looked rather nice going down her back like that.

"What's goin' on?" Bard asked.

Before Logan could open her mouth, she heard the approach of several people. Looking back at the path that led to the village she saw a mob of people with torches. She clutched her cross bow, stepping forward and narrowing her eyes to keep in front of Ciel and the others.

"Angela!" cried the man in the lead, "Get Lord Henry, the demon hound has come again!"

"Who was punished?" Angela asked fretfully.

The villagers parted to reveal a small group setting down the body of a boy. It was the same boy they had seen coming into the village playing with the dog. He was mangled and bloody, with terrible bite marks all over his body. As if he had been killed by a wolf, or dog. Ciel stepped out from behind Logan, kneeling by the body. Logan stepped forward to stand beside him as he lifted the boy's arm, checking his wrist for a pulse, but Logan could not sense life in the boy. He was dead.

"So that's it…" Ciel muttered.

Logan gripped her crossbow tightly, "Whoever did this shall be punished," she growled, and knelt beside the boy's body switching her hold on her cross bow to one hand while placing the other on the boy's shoulder, "May yer path to the light be clear, lad. An' may the heavenly father accept ya with open arms. Do not linger here because of this injustice. I promise that whoever did this will face their sins by me own hand."

A cleansing light past through her fingertips, making the boy's skin glow softly for only a moment.

"Don't touch!" snapped a voice.

Logan stood, turning and aiming her crossbow in her anger. Lord Henry was making his way through the crowd. He didn't notice Logan's trained weapon on him, he was looking at the boy's body, "Oh I see, so it was James, he was the bad dog," he said grimly.

"Yes," said a man closest to him, "He broke the guidelines on ownership of dogs, he had six dogs, once more than the allowed five."

"A sixth dog," sighed Lord Henry, "Then this was inevitable."

"That's all you can say?!" Bard cried, "Really?!"

"This village is under my rule and no other!" Lord Henry said firmly, clenching a fist and glaring at Bard, "The demon hound enforces that rule. As guardian of the Barrymoore family, it punishes anyone and everyone who dares to challenge me!" he roared.

"The white dog is a good dog, a good dog, good," the crowd around them began to chant, "The black dog is a bad dog, a bad dog, bad. He'll eat your flesh down to the bone, down to the bone. He'll gobble you up until you're gone, until you're gone."

They placed the boy's body on a stretcher and began to leave down the path again toward the village. Lord Henry paused, glancing back at Ciel, "I was certain you were going to be it's next prey, you were lucky to have escaped," he said swiftly, then at Logan, who had lowered her crossbow, "Of course the demon hound chooses its prey in a most interesting manner. It may just chose your Samoyed first. This is you're only warning. Leave Houndsworth."

"'If we confess our sins, He is faithful and just to forgive us our sins and to cleanse us from all unrighteousness'," said Logan, staring into his eyes.

"What?" Lord Henry hissed, "What are you going on about?"

"John 1:9," said Logan softly, eyeing him, "But those who do not confess shall face the wrath of God. 'Then be afraid of the sword for yourselves, for wrath brings the punishment of the sword, so that you may know there is judgment'. Job 19:29…"

"You're ramblings mean nothing to me," snarled Lord Henry, turning away, "Come, Angela!" he barked, and she startled and hurried after him.

Logan glared after them, anger rushing into her veins.

"Bible verses?" Bard asked, appearing at her side.

"Aye," said Logan swiftly, "His holy Word protects us in times most dire. And those who sin without regret or confession shall be cleansed in a holy fire."

Sebastian cast her a smirk which she ignored. Ciel stood and looked after the retreating crowd with a frown.

"Well, master?" Sebastian prompted.

"We'll do nothing for now," said Ciel briskly, "We shall bide our time. But by no means will we leave before our mission set by her Majesty is complete."

Logan glanced at the boy, the determination in his eyes. She nodded at him, letting him know that she was behind him. Sebastian smirked at her again and she looked away, resisting the temptation to shoot him in the shoulder just to piss him off, and looked out to the village again.

Lord Henry… she knew he was behind this. Murder just to keep power… unacceptable. She would ensure that he met judgment.


End file.
